Shall We Bond? Ninja Everyone
by Murphete
Summary: What if you didn't have to leave for Iga so quickly, and had more time with all of the guys? Saizo and Kotaro need your help, Sasuke loves you, and Goemon will always be a womanizer unless you pull him out of it. And what about Hanzo? Figure out who you truly should be with out of all the ninjas, rather than picking randomly. Who do YOU need most? Who's your actual soulmate?
1. Prologue

_What if you didn't have to pick so quickly which one of the guys you were to travel with in "Shall we Date? Ninja Love"? What would've happened if you didn't have to leave for Iga so quickly, and had more time with all of the guys? Sazio and Kotaro needed your help, Sasuke fell in love with you at first sight, and Goemon is always going to be a womanizer unless you pull him out of it. And what about Hanzo? Figure out who you truly should be with out of all the ninjas, rather than picking randomly or the one who needs you most. Who do YOU need most? Who's your actual soulmate? _

**Prologue**

1581, Kawachinokuni.

"What are you doing, Abigail?" a villager asks me upon smelling the freshly picked and cooked fruits in my basket as I walk past

"Oh, I'm just taking these snacks to the students," I respond, smiling at the friendly villager.

"Oh, wow, directly from the chief priest's granddaughter?" he asks, stopping his sweeping of the porch he's on to admire me.

Another villager from the house next door chimes in, "She sure is a hard worker."

"You lost your parents ard were taken in by the temple, right?" the first villager reminds me, "Even still, you work so hard. So admirable."

I smile, waving goodbye to the familiar villagers and continuing on my path to the schoolgrounds. Hmm...Everyone says so, but I don't think that there really is anything special about me. I'm just a girl who was raised in a temple by her grandfather, who did as best he could.

Something catches my attention in the corner of my eye. A large, light-green haired man walks into my view. I stop in my tracks to gawk...he is HUGE! I can see his prominent muscles from behind his half-open kimono! I've never seen him before...I wonder who he is? He had two swords on his belt...so maybe he's a samurai?

I hear a voice, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Hey, you."

Quickly, I turn towards the voice, "Y-yes!"

It's the green-haired man. Speak of the devil...

"Can I have some of that?" he asks me, indicating my basket of snacks. How curious...

Flabbergasted, I respond quickly, "Ah, yeah, sure. I suppose that a little would be okay..."

He thanks me, taking a few pieces of still-warm fruit from my basket and popping them into his mouth. How interesting...

"Mhm, not bad at all," he compliments.

I smile, flattered, though still unsure of how to react to such a big, seemingly friendly man. Of course, he did ask me for food out of the blue...odd, but I'm happy to share! I respond, "Yeah! Thank you! Everyone in the village loves them, too."

"Hmmm...I see," he simply responds, licking his fingers to clean them until he suddenly stops to hold out his hand, "Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Musashi Miyamoto."

"Mushashi?" I hand him a thin hand towel that I'd been using simply for decoration for my basket, "My name is Abigail. What are you doing here in this country village?"

"I promised to meet someone around here."

Hm...curious. I wonder who?

"Oh, yeah?" I say, taking back my hand towel once he'd finished with it.

"Yeah...actually, it's time now. See you, and thanks for the snack!"

With a wave, he walks away, continuing in the direction opposite of where I'm heading to.

* * *

As I arrive back at the temple, now with an empty basket and happy, sated children back at the schoolgrounds, one of the many monks working at the temple runs up to me with a frown. "Where did you go?" he asks.

"Oh, I just went to grab some snacks," I reply honestly.

The brown-clad monk flaps his hand, "Bah, I told you I would do that! There have been bandits recently, so you need to be careful."

Bandits?

"You mean the people sent by Nobunaga Oda?" I ask, tired of hearing the same news all the time.

"Yes, they are hunting ninjas by his orders," he groans as if it's obvious, slowly beginning to escort me towards the garden, "He is well known for hating ninja. He used Koga to invade Iga, but now plans to destroy Koga."

Curious, I ask, "Is Nobunaga really that scared of the ninjas?"

"Yeah," the monk responds, still moving me gently as our feet touch grass, "He must know of their true power. He fears they will get in his way."

"But it's not like Nobunaga is for _sure _taking over the country..." I say, trying to pull the monk out of his grumpiness.

It doesn't seem to work, though, for, although considering what I said, he sighs, "That's true. There are still other possible players, like the really strong samurai serving under Tokugawa."

"Oh really?" I ask, turning around so he'll stop walking me, "What is his name?"

"Munenori Yagyo, the head of the Yagyu clan," he informs me, "Not only is he an amazing swordsman, but I hear that he is quite clever, too."

I press my finger to my chin, "I think I have heard stories about him from grandpa."

The monk frowns, "Although I have heard he is forced to be quite cruel sometimes."

"I see..." I say, "But this really has nothing to do with our little temple."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he responds, "Well yeah, but you can never be too careful."

That somehow reminds me...

"Ah!" I cry, upon remembering a forgotten task.

"W-what?!" the monk cries out himself, quickly pulling his hand back.

"I have to feed the kittens!" I say, rushing off in the opposite direction that he'd been pulling me; towards the temple.

"Abigail!" the monk shouts, worry in his voice, but I keep walking, intent on getting my duties done, "The priest said to-"

Officially out of hearing range, I go though the open temple doors and head into the main hall.

* * *

I'm sure the cats are starving...How could I be so forgetful?! Ah, well, at least they're getting the delicious treat of tuna tod-

Who's that?

A girl, her back nearly turned towards me and dark, purple hair covering the part of her face that would've been visible otherwise, is huddling over the kittens. I notice a strange, yet pretty, string of yellow beads swinging from what looks to be a strand of hair; a white feather at the end being held by a larger, blue bead.

As I'm about to say something to get her attention, a low voice startles me. "Just let me see your paws," it says.

...Did that come from "the girl"?

_Purrpurrpurrpurr_**(1)**

As I walk around quietly to get a better view of the person, I see that one of the kittens is rolling around on the floor, immensely happy, as the MAN scratches it's tummy.

Male, people. It's a man. Even though that the lower half of his face is covered up by a strange, black fabric, his eyes, chest and neck are obviously male.

And his voice.

Suddenly, he springs up, picking up the little kitten with him as he gets into a battle-ready stance. "Who is there!?" he yells, scaring me.

"Ah! T-that is my question..." I sigh, catching my breathe again, as he walks up to me, kitten in tow. I quickly, nervously, respond, "I am the granddaughter of the chief priest here."

He glares at me, finally setting the kitten down as he folds his arms up over his loose, purple garb, "Hm...so you are _that _girl?"

...I'm not sure I like the way he talks about _that _girl...

"W-what!?"

Suddenly, he grabs my chin and presses close, nearly pressing our noses together. How can he be so friendly!? Heat rushes to my cheeks as I try to back away, holding the tray of tuna close as I press against the wall. He persists, though, and continually turns my head; side to side and up and down...

He seems to frown, according to his eyebrows, as he murmurs, "Even from every angle you just look like a boring, ordinary girl."

"Hey!" I snap, swatting his hand away, "You can't say something like that to a girl's face!"

He doesn't really seem to hear me, though, as he becomes distracted by another voice, calling, "Hey**(2)**, Saizo!"

Another man, several inches taller and more heavily built than the purple-haired Saizo, enters the kitten-filled room from the door where I'd come in.

Saizo quickly turns around. He calmly states, "Sasuke, you know I am older than you. Watch how you talk to me!"

The blonde (or, rather, golden-haired, like a cat) man frowns, then loudly states, "Shut up! It's not like it really matters." I decide to set the tuna down by the cats while I still have the chance, and move past the men. I hear Sasuke say behind me, "Well who is this kid?"

As I coo to one of the kittens, Saizo speaks. The tone in his voice shows doubt as he says, "She says she is '_that_ girl'."

"Really?!" Sasuke gawks as I turn back around to face them, "This girl is Abigail?"

Huh, he doesn't say it like it's a bad thing, unlike Saizo.

"Woah! She sure is a cutie!" Sasuke smiles. I can't hold back my surprise at the compliment, even upon seeing Saizo roll his eyes.

My surprise shows even more as the gold-haired man holds me up against his chest in a great, big, bear hug.

"The hell are you doing? Stupid kid." Sazio sighs as I try to hold in my shy blush. It feels like I fail, though, due to the heat eminating my face.

_Stupid kid?_ Is Sasuke younger than me? He sure is big, though...

"Um..." I begin awkwardly, poking my head out from Sasuke's arms, "By the way...who are you two?"

Saizo stares at me.

"Are you stupid or something?" he asks.

"What?!" I say, freeing myself from Sasuke's embrace, "Stupid?"

Saizo continues, "You can't tell by our clothes who we are?"

Clothes? Well, I haven't been paying attention to the clothes...but now they he mentions it...they are dressed like nin-...

Sasuke pats me on the back, smiling, "Well, see ya later, Abigail!"

Before I can react, they disappear, like a breeze, though the door. What were they doing here?

Pulling me out of my stupor is yet another new voice, "Um, excuse me."

"Ah! Y-yes?" I look up.

"Oh, sorry for surprising you," another blonde man, this time with whiteish-blonde (and very pretty) wavy hair says. He speaks to me with a surprisingly soft voice–also unlike said previous blonde friend of Saizo. "Are you one of the villagers?" he asks.

"Yes...Yes I am," I respond, "But who are you?"

"I am Rennoshin," the pretty man states, bowing gently to me, "a doctor who visits here sometimes. I was on my way out but then I saw you standing in here by yourself. I was a bit worried by your expression, so I wanted to check up on you."

"Oh really? How interesting...Well, yes, I am fine. I am healthy at least!"

He laughs, "Well that is good to hear. Health is the most important!" He adjusts his glasses, "Well, at any rate, I am glad to hear that you are fine."

"No, thank _you_ so much!" I shake his hand, glad to have finally met a kind, non-abrasive person, "Sorry for worrying you!"

"Ah, I'm not worried about being worried. Don't worry!" he says, smiling, "Well, I will be on my way, then."

He bows lightly to me as he exits the room, me smiling and waving goodbye. I sigh, sitting down next to the kittens as they eat. One of the older kittens rubs against my hand as it climbs into my lap. I scratch it's head familiarly, saying aloud, "I sure am meeting lots of new faces today, aren't I?"

Not to mention that _those_ two guys were actual ninjas...I wonder if something happened in the village? I should certainly hope not...

My strokes along the cat's body become more and more mindless as these worried, curious thoughts swarm about my head...

"I suppose I could always ask Grandpa..." I say once more to the cat, letting it know that I'm setting it down and getting up. As I leave, I close the sliding, paper-screen door and head off to where Grandpa is most likely to dwell.

* * *

_WhisperWhisper_**(3)**

Huh? What was that...? As I near one of the larger rooms in the second story of the temple, I can hear somebody talking in hushed tones behind the paper walls. It doesn't sound like anybody I know.

Unable to help my curiosity, I press my ear gently against the tight paper...

"I'm sure you already know, but Nobunaga plans to wipe out ALL of the ninja clans."

"Of course I understand the situation, Lord Hattori," my grandfather chimes in, "There is no future for the ninja if we don't stop Nobunaga."

Wait a minute...isn't Lord Hattori the leader of the Iga ninjas?

"I have talked with Lord Mochizuki from Koga," the Iga Elder says, "We are going to unite and fight! And for that we need Abigail!"

Say what?! Why me? I'm just a peasant girl who grew up in a temple! How can I-

_Rrrrrip!_

"Ah!" I shout as I fall flat on my face, halfway inside the room that I'd been eavesdropping on.

Crap...stupid paper doors...

"Abigail!" my grandfather shouts, surprised.

I look up, giving him my best nervous smile, "Haaa...Grandpa..."

As he helps me up, brushing the dust off my kimono and smoothing out my hair, he sighs, "Even though I told no one to come near the temple hall..."

Still shaken by the new information (or lack thereof) and my embarrassment in front of the blueish-gray haired Iga Clan Elder, I stutter out my question, "B-but what exactly is going on?!"

The Iga Elder looks me over, "This girl is our future? The heir to the Kusunoki style?"

Kusunoki style?

"...Um, I really have no idea what you're talking about. Kusunoki style? What's-"

My dear, old grandfather sighs, sitting down with a light groan on the window sill, "I guess it can't be helped. I knew I had to tell you sometime."

"Grandpa?" I ask curiously.

"Come, sit," he says, indicating the floor in front of him. I walk over and sit on my knees to look up at my grandfather.

He looks me in the eyes, demanding attention himself, as he says, "You are the daughter of Masashige Kusunoki."

Wh...Who?! Masashige Kusunoki?!

"W-w-wait a minute..." I say quickly, "I am just the priest's granddaughter! My parents died..."

"We aren't actually related by blood."

"What!?"

My _"grandfather" _holds up his hand to silence me, much to my chagrin. But I listen intently as he continues, "I have just taken care of you since you were left in the temple's care. I raised you here to keep you safe from Nobunaga's clutches."

The blue/gray-haired Iga Elder calls for my attention as he says, causing me to quickly turn around, "You are actually the princess of the Kusunoki. The origin of ninjas."

WHAT!?

Interrupting my utter shock is the ripped door opening.

The Iga Elder shouts, "Hanzo!"

A man with bluer hair than the Iga Elder enters the room. He's dressed like a ninja, too, except with mostly blue clothes rather than Sazio's purple or Sasuke's green.

"Yes, father?" the man asks.

Wait...so this is the famous Hanzo Hattori? I stand up quickly, forgetting about my grandfather's orders to sit.

The young, blue man smiles at me as he bows deeply, a hand over his heart, "Pleasure to meet you, Princess."

...Princess?...

"I know you are probably surprised at these sudden events," Hanzo says, raising back up, "But please rest assured, we will protect you will all our power."

"We?" I mutter, still shell-shocked.

Another guy seems to appears out of nowhere, startling me, "Hmm...so this is the Princess?"

He starts walking towards me, red hair ablaze, brushing past Hanzo and walking with an arrogant gait. A swirling tattoo of some kind covers his left shoulder, and assumably lightweight, metal armor pads cover pretty much the rest of his arms.

Hanzo's eyes widen as the warm-color-themed man walks towards me. Said red-haired man looks me up and down, saying, "You don't really look the part."

"Goemon!" Hanzo shouts, grabbing his arm to keep him from advancing any further (not that he got very close, anyway), "Watch your mouth in front of the princess!"

So this is Goemon Ishikawa from the Iga village?

Goemon sighs, rolling his eyes as he turns towards Hanzo, "You are just as stiff as usual, Hanzo. I mean, seriously, lighten up," he smirks at me, "We will be living together, afterall."

"L...Living together?!" I repeat loudly.

Grandpa, still sitting, catches my attention again, "Well, it all basically boils down to this: In order to oppose Nobunaga, the Iga, Koga, and Fuma clans are joining," he now stands, taking my hands in his, "You are a symbol of that unity, as the Princess heir to the Ninja Origin."

"A symbol of unity?" I repeat.

"Yes," Grandpa continues, "And five ninjas have been chosen from the villages."

I look back at Hanzo and Goemon, who are staring at me; Hanzo my eyes and Goemon...I don't think I want to know what he's staring at. Quickly, I turn away, blushing, but listening as intently as ever to my grandfather.

He places his hand on my head, "We are to come up with a plan to oppose Nobunaga."

Hanzo suddenly comes into view. My grandfather lets me go as I back up. Hanzo explains, "For that purpose, we are all assembling in the village of Iga."

Grandpa continues, "You are to go to the Iga village for training."

I back away even further, "M-me? For training?!"

Accidentally, I bump into Goemon, who gently grabs my shoulders and leans over me, being able to look me in the eyes due to his height. He smiles a strange smile, saying, "If you are to be a symbol of unity, then you're going to need some _knowledge_**(4)**of ninja."

Due to way that he says that, I quickly escape his gentle hold.

"N-no way," I stutter, "I can't...I-It's all too sudden!"

Goemon holds his arms out, smirking, "Don't worry, I will take good care of you."

He pats me softly on the head, freezing me to the spot. Then he rests his hand on my head and whispers into my ear, "And in exchange, you can let me have some fun, too!"

Oh, no...how can I ever relax with perverts like him around?

The Iga Elder suddenly makes a thumping noise as he shouts, "Please help us, Abigail!"

When I turn around, I see that he is on the ground, bowing down to me with his forehead touching the wooden floor.

"We need you to hold together this alliance!" he nearly begs, "You are the only hope we have!"

"Uh..." I say, unsure of what to do in such a new and uncomfortable situation, "f-first, please raise your head."

The Iga Elder does, but then my attention switches back to the ruined door, no longer serving it's purpose.

"Excuse me," Saizo says, simply walking through the gaping hole in the door.

Then Sasuke enters, actually having to open the door due to his size. He pumps his fist, "Whoo! Abigail!"

My grandfather explains, placing a hand on my shoulder and indicating the two ninjas I'd already met, "These two are Saizo Kirigakure and Sasuke Sarutobi from the Koga clan."

Huh...so those two are famous ninja from Koga?

A third man with white hair–completely unlike any old men–and a similar black fabric covering up the lower half of his face as Saizo walks in, as well.

"Umm...and what about this man?" I ask after not receiving a biography.

"Kotaro Fuma from the Fuma clan," my grandfather says upon taking notice.

"..." says Kotaro.

Hmm...he's a little scary, what with his black, white and deep, faded red ninja garb, not at all matching his red eyes. Not to mention his silence is interesting...

"Abigail," my grandfather gains my attention. He gently grips my arms, his brown kimono brushing against my elbows. He looks into my eyes again, "I raised you as an ordinary girl, but now is the time for you to step out into the world."

My eyebrows furrow, "Grandpa..."

He tightens his hold ever so slightly, "You are their heir. And your parents didn't die of illness."A very surprised look envelops my face. He continues, somewhat pained, as if he thinks he's going to regret telling me, "They were killed my Nobunaga's men."

...SAY WHAT!?

* * *

"Princess?"

After telling me the truth about my parents, Grandfather had released me, suggesting that I go try to evaluate things in the garden. I'd left quickly, not enjoying the stares of everyone in the slightest–especially Goemon's (though admittedly, his expression did show some form of sympathy). I'd heard the Iga Elder release everyone to their own devices just before I'd gone down the stairs to the first floor.

Though not entirely sure that I want to associate with anyone, I turn around. "Hanzo..." I reply, surprised that he, of all people, followed me out here. If not my grandpa, then I would have expected Sasuke or Goemon, or possibly Saizo.

Hanzo stares into my eyes, his own blue piercing my grey. I can tell by the way he holds his arms stiffly at his sides that he wants to comfort me physically–probably by clasping my shoulder or patting my head–but that he is refraining.

He says, still staring into my eyes, "I know that you are confused after hearing all of this so suddenly..." he seems to expect a response from me, but I don't say anything and look away. He continues in a low voice, "Even finding out that your parents were murdered..."

This time, I do respond, meeting his gaze as seriously as he is mine, "Many more people are dying in wars as we speak. I am just lucky to have survived so far."

He smiles, losing some of his rigid composure, "Heh, I see now that you really are their heir."

Suddenly, Hanzo's stiffness completely dissolves as he places his hands on my shoulders and gently pulls me closer, although he turns his eyes away from me. He says with sadness in his voice, "I am sorry...for putting through this..."

Suddenly, a voice slices through our strange air like butter. Goemon, though amused, sighs, "Hanzo, you sure don't understand women very much..."

We both turn to the redhead. "Goemon!" Hanzo shouts, quickly putting his strict front back on, "I said watch your mouth around the princess!"

Goemon ignores Hanzo, though, and instead takes an unintentionally intimidating step towards me, "So, Princess Kusunoki, who are you going to choose?"

"What? I'm sorry, what do you mean? Choose?" I say, scrunching my eyebrows together.

Goemon smirks, taking my hand and pulling it up to his lips as I blush furiously at the contact, "I am the youngest and most powerful!"

Hanzo, glaring at Goemon, says with a deadpan, "Sorry, but some of us do have to grow up."

Goemon glares back at him quickly before pulling me aside. "Abigail," he says, staring into my eyes as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"W-what?" I manage to say.

This guy really is pushy...hm...

He pulls my chin up to look at him. With a cocky smile, he says with a near-whisper, "Just letting you know..." he presses his lips to my ear, causing even more blood to impossibly rush to my cheeks. His voice drops an octave, "but I am the best with women. Why don't you become my woman?"

"W-what?" I say, about to cry out of shyness.

He moves his head back to look me in the face again, holding me a little farther away and with an irritated look on his face, "What? Not your type?"

"My type?"

Jeez...Goemon is more the biggest talker than anything else...

Suddenly, Hanzo angrily shouts, "Goemon! If you don't cut it out..."

Even more suddenly, a third voice cuts in. It's Sasuke, quickly approaching Goemon and I. "Hey, you!" the large, golden-haired man yells loudly, "Get away from Abigail!"

_Whizzzzz!_

The heck–? Is that a ninja star!?

Goemon quickly dodges it, having to back away from me in order to do so. My body freezes though, out of fear and shock.

Goemon strunts towards Sasuke, saying with an arrogant twinge in his voice, "What, do you want to take me on?!"

Sasuke shouts, advancing towards Goemon with his fists clenched, "Yeah! I'll make you pay!"

"Goemon!" "Sasuke!"

Hanzo and Saizo both shout, respectively, at the two childish men, stopping them in their tracks and scolding him both by simply the use of their names.

Saizo, having come out of nowhere, as the ninjas seem to do, bows down lightly to Hanzo. "Apologies, Lord Hanzo," he says, "This _kid _always lets things go to his head."

Sasuke removes his attention from Goemon and directs it towards Saizo, "Hey, don't treat me like a kid! I am a master of ninja techniques!"

Goemon walks back up to the crowd, "Yeah, I've heard of the name Sasuke Sarutobi before," his purposefully widens his smirk, "I hear that he is agile as a monkey, but that his brain is the same size, too!"

Sasuke clenches his fists again, "What did you just say?! Pfft, acting all big just because you're famous...!"

Goemon raises a brow and deepens his smirk even more, "Yup, I am famous for my combat skills and for being good with the ladies." He winks at me, forcing yet another blush to creep across my face. I look away.

Jeez, he really does have the biggest mouth in Japan...

Saizo's voice causes me to lift my head back up. He says with a sigh, "Alright, well let's just hurry up and decide this."

He reaches over to grab my arm; he's not nearly as gentle as Goemon was.

Yanking me closer, he asks, "So who do you choose out of us?"

I have to look up in order to see his face; they're all so tall...especially Sasuke and Goemon...

"Uh," I begin, confused, "I'm not so sure I understand. Choose...what?"

I notice Goemon's eyes widen as he speaks, "Wait...you didn't hear about it from the Elder, little girl?"

All Saizo, Sasuke and Goemon stare at me with surprised looks on their faces. It's uncomfortable being stared at by so many hands-...

Hanzo breaks the silence, though I am unable to see him due to being surrounded, "I am telling all of you to watch your mouths! She's our princess!"

The guys all turn to Hanzo, thus allowing me view of the white-haired Kotaro Fuma. Just when did he get here, I wonder?

The other three have taken notice of him, too, and I take this moment to get out of the small space that the guys had originally been allowing me. Once out of the crowd, I shift my gaze back over to Kotaro. I suppose that the ninjas didn't realize he was here, either.

"Hey, Fuma guy!" Sasuke calls out, "C'mon, say something at least!"

For the first time, I hear Kotaro's voice as he walks up to everybody. He says, "It's a waste of breath. I am already prepared to die for the princess."

How stoic...and depressing...

Hanzo steps closer to the overall crowd. He looks at Kotaro, "That is fine and all, Kotaro, but don't do so carelessly."

Kotaro responds, "..."

Then, Hanzo redirects his attention to me. "Princess, we are going to head to Iga," he states calmly, "But all six of us is too conspicuous. So, we will separate ways to distract the enemy."

I look around at all the others, who are all staring at me with varying expressions.

Hanzo continues, "Princess, we want you to head to Iga with one of us."

"_One _of you?" I repeat. I see Saizo roll his eyes.

"That person will assure your safe passage to Iga," assures Hanzo.

Goemon keeps the conversation going, "We will protect you from Nobunaga."

Hm...Nobunaga...He killed my parents and is trying to destroy the ninjas...

Sasuke imputs, smiling like usual, "Also, remember we have to stay together always! Even in the bath!"

I quickly turn to the others, looking for clarification, "B-Bath!?"

Saizo rolls his eyes again, "Don't worry. We aren't doing it because we want to see you naked."

Sasuke smiles a very cute smile as he bends down to my eye level. He clasps my shoulders, "Come on, just pick me! I will do my best, especially for you, Abigail!"

It was apparently Goemon's turn to persuade me, for he snakes his arm around my shoulders, stealing me away from Sasuke. He smiles slyly, "If you pick me, it is _guaranteed _to be fun..."

Kotaro remains silent, but at least he is looking at me, unlike Saizo, who is turned away.

Hanzo shoos Goemon away from me, and then, looking deeply into my eyes and holding me gently by the shoulders, says, "Princess, they are all talented ninjas. Who do you pick?"

My mouth hangs open, as I try to put the words together to form a coherent sentence–a sentence at all! Not even gibberish is coming out of my mouth. Hanzo releases me as I back away to look at everyone...

Saizo...

Saizo's currently turned away from me, but is switching his glances between something off in the distance behind him and at me. He insulted me earlier, but has been far less troublesome than both Goemon and Sasuke. He seems easy to talk to. He's also the smallest of all the ninjas, although still taller than me and well-built. I wouldn't feel intimidated by outward appearance alone. Of course, he is mean and sometimes seems like he might be kind of sadistic...but he also likes cats! Evil people don't like cats, right? Maybe he'd-...

Sasuke...

Sasuke seems to be the most eager to go with me, and he's been the nicest to me, aside from, perhaps, Hanzo. He's big and strong, too. I don't know if he's the strongest, but he certainly is the largest. I'd definitely feel safe with him. Not to mention that a kid might be easier to get along with than someone older than me, and none of them really look to be my age. _Maybe _Saizo is the same age as me, but I wouldn't bet on it. I'm nervous about all of this, but maybe Sasuke would be-...

Kotaro...

Kotaro hasn't talked to me at all. He hasn't really talked to anyone, as far as I have seen. But maybe the silent type would be best...I'm pretty quiet myself, but it might get boring if _no one _spoke. He did say that he would die in order to save me, though. I would never want that to happen, but that kind of dedication would make me feel safe. Maybe if I could get him to talking, he'd open up and have a conversation with me. He looks to be around a decade older than me. He'd probably have some interesting stories. Maybe if I were to-...

Goemon...

Goemon is a famous playboy; even I know this. He's even flirted with me! ME of all people, with my tattered kimonos and plain, straight, fuchsia-colored hair**(5)**...although the compliments DID make me feel nice about myself, and since he is a flirt, I'd probably be getting a lot of those. But he's also a loudmouth and a rather pushy and arrogant individual. But he's smart, too, I've heard...so I'd feel especially safe with him for that reason. And then there would also always probably be conversation, even if it were about himself. And I can't help but blush at that look he gives me all the time...he's so masculine...but no, this isn't about that! He's actually pretty scary looking, when you really look at him...Either way, he's strong and kind to me, even if it is a different kind of kindness from Hanzo or Sasuke. Maybe I could...

Wait...What if I didn't choose any of them? Could we ask someone else, if I said that these guys were too intimidating or scary for my taste? There was that one swordsman who's still in town! Musashi Miyamoto! He looked really strong and had duel wielding swords! Or what about that Yagyo clan samurai, Munenori Yagyo? He's strong and incredibly intelligent; perhaps, if he's also against Nobunaga, he'd escort me to Iga? Or what if I didn't choose a warrior at all? What if I pick that doctor, Rennoshin? He was remarkably kind to me and even if I were to get hurt, somehow, he could help. I'm no warrior, anyway...and he could teach me more about herb picking and mixing. What if I were to-...

Hanzo...

Hanzo didn't mention himself as an option, but could I pick him, as well? He's stiff as a board, but he's already been so protective of me around Goemon and Sasuke. He's very respectful of me, and takes his job very seriously. I bet that I'd be safe around him. Yet...if he's as stubborn and boring and as people say, that might cause trouble for us socially with each other. I don't want to be bored by talk and wish I were with Kotaro...this is going to be a tedious trip, anyway...yet he acts just like a big brother to me. As awkward and "clueless about women" as he is, maybe that's a good thing? Compared to Goemon's "extensive knowledge" about women, that might be better...he looks really strong, too...so maybe I should-...

A loud groan pulls me out of my thought process. I look up to see everyone standing about, looking, in some way, shape or form, impatient.

"Jeez, just pick one of us already!" Saizo groans again, holding the bridge of his nose, "It's not like you're going to have to marry whoever you-"

Suddenly, everyone's attention is pulled to the Iga Elder and my grandfather, running towards us.

Hanzo runs up to them worriedly as the two old men meet up with the crowd, "Father, what's wrong?"

I run up to them as well, "Grandpa, what-?"

The Iga Elder is the first to speak, "Nobunaga is going to invade Iga! He heard that the ninjas were on their way there and thinks that he's going to invade the village with all of us there!"

Grandpa adds on, "Luckily, an Iga ninja spy collecting intel on Nobunaga heard about this and told us in time; there would have been little we could have done if all of you left on your own routes to the village."

I look around at everyone; Hanzo and Goemon are especially wide-eyed, unsure of how to respond to the news of their own homeland being invaded by the enemy. Saizo has a serious, thoughtful look on his face, Sasuke is shocked and Kotaro looks as if he's horrified; as if this has happened before to him and he's having a relapse of something.

Since no one else was responding, I decide to take matters into my own hands, "So what are we going to do?"

The Iga Elder thinks for a moment, "Well," he begins, "We can't go to Koga or Fuma; Koga's already been taken over by Nobunaga's men and Fuma is far off in the opposite direction of where we need to go..." Kotaro frowns; the Iga Elder continues, "I...I'm trying to think...I don't-"

Saizo steps in, his thought process apparently complete, "We're all already here and Nobunaga doesn't know it. He doesn't even have any idea that Abigail is the princess, yet."

Yet?

Hanzo turns around, raising an eye brow, "What are you getting at, Saizo?"

"Let's stay here," Saizo concludes.

Stay here? In my hometown? Everyone stares at Saizo, who holds his ground with his arms crossed.

Goemon's shock dissolves into anger, "What, so you mean to say that you don't care about protecting Iga? That we shouldn't go and fight-"

"Is that what you're suggesting, Goemon?" the Iga Elder asks, still in a confused rut, "That we should continue onward to Iga in order to fight the Oda clan attacking it?"

Sasuke gives his imput on the matter before Goemon even has a chance to respond, "That's stupid! If he's already on his way there, then there's no way we can meet up and still have time to prepare for an all-out war! It's a three-day journey, anyway, that's why we were all so worried about Abigail having a bodyguard."

"Sasuke's right," Hanzo says, interrupting Goemon, "There's no way we can procure the weapons we need in order to fight Nobunaga's men in time. And if he thinks that every ninja not loyal to him will be there, then he's going to have the largest army he's ever had on the battle grounds."

Saizo chimes in, "And when he finds out that we're not there..."

"Iga's a large village," says Goemon, "He's going to take it over and let his army hide out there until the ninja _do _show up," he pauses, then quiets his voice, "He's going to bully the townsfolk into working for him and take over their homes..." then he says, louder this time, "And he's going to expect Lord Hattori, Hanzo and I to return eventually."

The Iga Elder nods, "We're going to need to send word out to the Iga ninjas; warn them of the incoming troops."

This time, I give in _my _input, "But we're going to need to warn the other smaller-ranked ninja from the Koga and Fuma clans not to go to Iga."

I flinch slightly when Goemon clenches his fists. Hanzo notices this and comes between us, saying, "Goemon, calm down. You're smart, so think rationally."

With an irritated sigh, Goemon loosens his hands and walks away, deeper into the garden. "So it is decided, then," Kotaro finally speaks, "We will stay in Kawachinokuni."

With a sigh, the Iga Elder says, "Yes. But it will not be entirely safe; we never know what kind of intelligence forces Nobunaga has nor what kind of intel he has on us. So you will all still protect the princess as directly as you would have otherwise," the Iga Elder turns towards me, then falls to the ground in another dynamic bow. He begs, "Princess, please forgive us for this setback and for our intrusion. We will protect you and your home village with our lives!"

Awkwardly, I'm about to tell him once again to rise, but Hanzo calls my attention before I can. "Princess," Hanzo says, placing his hand on my arm, "Please, choose one of us to prioritize ourselves to protect you; you still need twenty-four hour protection," he looks away, "Perhaps especially, now..."

I look back at the guys; Goemon's still gone, and no one's spirits are in any sort of hopeful-that-I'll-pick-them-mood anymore. Even Sasuke looks down.

"I..." I stutter, "I don't want to have anyone throw everything away just to look after me."

Hanzo's eyes widen yet again, "But Princess-"

"This battle is more important–Nobunaga's about to take over two out of three of the major ninja villages. You all need to focus on the war at hand–not me. I'm home! I'll be fine!" I smile to try to reasure him.

Hanzo sets his jaw, "You say that now, but it might not be true tomorrow. I mean no disrespect, Princess, but since you can't decide who should company you, then I will do it my-"

"No!" I shout, causing everyone's attention to be turned to me. For a moment Hanzo looks hurt, but I continue quickly, "You're the leader; our general! You can't be stuck with me all the time! You have battles to plan, weapons to get, strategies to form! You can't-"

"I can't leave you alone, Princess," Hanzo interrupts, "You're the symbol of unity for all ninjas. Nothing can happen to you. I..."

The Iga Elder, now standing after being coaxed up by my grandfather, places a hand on both my and Hanzo's shoulders, "Hanzo, she is right, you have to focus on leading us."

"But, father-"

"No, Hanzo," the Iga Elder replies calmly, "That is enough. Here is what we shall do;" he pauses, then speaks loud enough for everyone to hear, "You will all protect the Princess in shifts. They will change daily. Sasuke," he calls, perking the young ninja's ears, "You will be first. You will guard the Princess for the rest of today and throughout the night. Saizo, you are second. Kotaro, you are third. Hanzo, you will be fourth, and Goemon will be fifth. Then, after the fifth night, it will be Sasuke's turn again, and so on and so fourth. Do we understand?" everyone nods, Sasuke with a renewed smile on his face. "Good," completes the Iga Elder, "Now I must go find Goemon. He needs comfort."

Suddenly Saizo smirks, letting out a small laugh which draws everyone's attention to him once again. He says, "You should let Abigail comfort him. I think only a girl could get through to him now; even one as plain as Abigail."

Hanzo yells, his face becoming red from his sudden anger, "Saizo! I have told you to watch your mouth! And besides, Goemon is forbidden from touching the Princess in the way that-"

"No, no, Saizo is right," the Iga Elder says thoughtfully, surprising everyone, even Saizo (who I suppose was being sarcastic...but to what extent?). The Iga Elder turns to me, "Please go talk to Goemon. Perhaps you'll be able to cheer him up; I'd only be able to pull him out from the garden."

"No way!" Sasuke yells, "I'm protecting her, aren't I? Well I say it's dangerous for her to go to Goemon alone, especially when he's angry."

"I agree with Sasuke," says Hanzo.

The Iga Elder frowns, "I trust that Goemon will not do anything unspeakable. And Sasuke, perhaps you should allow Goemon to be the Princess's guard for the first day."

"No w-"

"If you have any sense of chivalry and kindness, you will allow your friend this one kindness."

I speak up, "Um, hey...don't I get any say in this?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke takes my hand gently and holds it up in the air, "Let Abigail speak!"

I look over to my Grandpa, who nods, saying, "Do whatever you think is best."

Oh...I don't really want to go to Goemon–especially in place of the kind and fun Sasuke–but...I think he needs my help right now...and since he apparently works on his own and without telling his friends, there's no telling what he might do should he feel compelled...and if he's busy protecting me...

I feel Sasuke's grip on my hand loosen. I turn to him, lowering my arm as I do. Trying my best to look into his saddening eyes, I say, quietly, "Sasuke...I think I should go comfort Goemon."

"But-"

"Just for today. Then you and I can be together tomorrow. It's just that...even if I can't cheer him up, if he busies himself with protecting me, then he won't do anything rash, like go to Iga himself or something..."

Sasuke looks away, frowning, but then he gives me a small smile, "You're too smart for your own good." He speaks up so that everyone can hear, "Alright, I'll let Goemon guard her for today, but if he lays a single finger on her..."

Hanzo frowns, Saizo and Kotaro remain expressionless and the Iga Elder and Grandpa smile softly, proud of Sasuke for making the nobler, more mature choice.

And so, with a sigh and a wave to Sasuke and Grandpa, I head off into the heavily bushed (yet still well-trimmed) area of the garden in search for Goemon.

* * *

Author's Notes

1) Originally the Japanese onomatopoeia, "_guruguruguru"._

2) Just a fun fact: I think that Sasuke, originally in Japanese, says here, "Oi, Saizo!", because "oi" is, I believe, a somewhat rude term to call someone out by, kind of like, "Yo!" in English. You wouldn't say that to your boss or teacher, would you?

3) Haha, _"hisohiso" _in Japanese, I think...yes, I read manga. Black Butler for the win!

4) Goemon's a pervert (though a hothothot one) and your character is naive. Get it?

5) Sometimes, in the bonus pictures (which are SO pretty, btw), your girl's hair is pink, sometimes it's purple. It all depends on the light/mood they're going for, I suppose. So I figured that "fuchsia" was a pretty good guess/compromise. Also, with the grey eyes for her, I figured that grey eyes were pretty...plain, I suppose? Don't get me wrong, grey eyes are so pretty! But you know what I mean; grey's typically a bland (or anonymous) color, in a sense, and since we never actually see her eyes, then I figured grey would work best if I had to decide on one color. Are you picking up what I'm putting down? It's kind of hard to explain...oh well.

**Alright, now for my actual authors notes.**

**I've, so far, played all the ninjas, but no one else. I played Saizo first, then Sasuke, then Kotaro and then bought and played Goemon. Haven't done Musashi yet**.

**Anyway, everytime after Saizo (I didn't know how to play at first with Saizo, but I'd still gotten the happy ending. I'd only missed one picture. I'd learned how to play at Sasuke, with the sparkles and points and whatnot, and then got the normal ending first before getting the happy ending for every guy after that). Anyway, every time after Saizo, I would feel kind of bad because I knew that even though I made Sasuke or whoever else happy, the other guys (especially Saizo and Kotaro) would still suffer or go about their usual business, having not changed thanks to my blessing of choosing them and then them falling in love with me (harhar).**

***MINOR SPOILERS***

**Saizo and Kotaro would still feel the immense guilt they that f****eel from their pasts and would still be rather introverted. Sasuke would feel cheated, sad and even angry for my not choosing him because he falls in love with you at first sight. And Goemon never learns what it's like to love and continues being a womanizer and man-whore (haha, I'm just kidding [not], love you Goemon!). I would feel bad that the guys would never be helped and would continue doing what they do or feeling what they were feeling. I couldn't understand why you couldn't bond in even the slightest with more than one of them at a time and help them all out, then go on with your favorite guy who you think is best for you rather than feeling like you have to choose the guy who needs you most. And that's the way I always felt and will feel.**

**(And personally, I feel as if Saizo and Kotaro need the most help; especally Kotaro, even though I am kind of loyal to Sazio for whatever reasons.)**

**And then there's the fact that you can't play with Hanzo? What the heck?! I think it's probably because Kuma would kill you...but still, c'mon, Hanzo likes you!**

**Anyway, this initial desire to help all of the guys get out of their ruts is what made me want to write this fanfiction with all of them. If it bothers you, none of the chapters should be quite as long as this one; we all have to sit through the prologue in order to start anew, right?**

**So thanks for reading, and if you like it or if there's something bothering you, leave a review! I'm actually writing my own original book series (fantasy/adventure genre) and so I thought that if I could get into writing an epic (length and depth-wise, more or less) fanfiction story and possibly get reviews on my writing, then that might help me with my writing in general. My books are in first-person, present-tense, and so what better fanfic to write in that style than for "Shall we Date? Ninja Love"! I know that this game isn't terribly popular on fanfiction forums, but it SHOULD BE! It's freakin' awsome! The first time I played with Sazio, I couldn't play any of the other guys; I had fallen in love with Saizo and had to let the feeling pass. I love all the guys! Hothothot...**

**And yes, I know that this chapter was very talk-y...isn't the entire game such? But, especially if requested, I'll try to add more description and thought processes with the girl. There will be a lot more with Kotaro, anyway. And if the oppisite is requested, I won't change a thing. Besides, like I said, the game is mostly conversational, so I suppose likewise fanfiction should/will follow.**

**So read and review, and if you could share, that'd ****be great! I ought to be on top of this story; I'm excited about it! The more reviews–good or bad, really, as long as the bad ones are helpful–the more likely I am to quickly update. Thanks for reading! **

**And if you come up with a better title name...please...j-just let me know.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Yes, my name is Abigail; it's the name I used when I played and I know that though I personally don't entirely enjoy when authors put themselves into fanfiction, I still had to give the girl a name! So there you go, and it's not changing any time soon. **

**And no, not all of my author's notes will be nearly this long. This is just an introduction. If you read all of this, then you get a gold star! Wheeeew!**

**Nice to meet you, my fellow "Shall we Date?" fan!**

**~Murphete**


	2. Chapter 1

_I feel Sasuke's grip on my hand loosen. I turn to him, lowering my arm as I do. Trying my best to look into his saddening eyes, I say, quietly, "Sasuke...I think I should go comfort Goemon."_

_"But-"_

_"Just for today. Then you and I can be together tomorrow. It's just that...even if I can't cheer him up, if he busies himself with protecting me, then he won't do anything rash, like go to Iga himself or something..."_

_Sasuke looks away, frowning, but then he gives me a small smile, "You're too smart for your own good." He speaks up so that everyone can hear, "Alright, I'll let Goemon guard her for today, but if he lays a single finger on her..."_

_Hanzo frowns, Saizo and Kotaro remain expressionless and the Iga Elder and Grandpa smile softly, proud of Sasuke for making the nobler, more mature choice._

_And so, with a sigh and a wave to Sasuke and Grandpa, I head off into the heavily bushed (yet still well-trimmed) area of the garden in search for Goemon._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goemon Ishikawa**

After traipsing around the tall bushes and winding trees, all blossoming with the sweet scent of spring in the air, I'd managed to actually get lost in the garden I'd played and worked in since I was a child. And still, I have not found Goemon! I'm starting to worry that I'll have to start cutting _through _the bushes in order to find my way back...and that's probably not going to do anything for me but rip my kimono.

I sigh, starting to become tired both physically and mentally. I wonder if the others are worried by this point? That Goemon stole me away along with him to go to Iga or something...I should hope he's not that kind of person.

I walk around several more bushes and trip on a few more stones until I find...

Darn it, it's the stupid cherry tree again! A dead end at this large tree...

"How many times are you going to go around in circles?" a voice asks me. The suddenness of it causes me to gasp out of surprise.

"Who's there?" my voice shakes as I turn around to find no one behind me.

"Up here."

Not moving my feet, I bend backwards in order to look up into the tree.

"Goemon!" I shout, irritated, "You were there the entire time?"

Wow...he doesn't even smirk. He must really be in a rut about Iga being invaded. He simply states, "Yeah, and I've been watching you go in circles this entire time, too. You're not very bright, are you?"

"Hey!"

He jumps down from the tree, the many layers of fabric tied mostly around his hip bouncing as he makes impact with the ground.

As I back away to give him some space, he sighs, asking me, "What are you doing here? I figured that the Elder would come and order me to come out of my hiding spot."

"I...uh..." Well...what do I say? That I think Nobunaga is lame for invading Iga? That I think the others are stupid for not seeing Goemon's opinion about things? That I disagree with him about fighting the Oda so recklessly? I'm not even sure what I think on the matter, anyway...it's all so sudden, and I don't know anything about war or battles or fighting...

"So who did you pick?" Goemon asks nonchalantly, folding his arms and leaning against the tree.

Pick? Oh, right, "Oh...uh, the Iga Elder ordered that you guys take turns 'making me your priority'. You're taking shifts that change daily with who is following me around; with who is protecting me."

"And who's up first?"

"Uh," why am I so awkward around Goemon? "Well, originally Sasuke, but-"

He walks up close to me, the edges of a smirk pulling at his lips as he lifts my chin up to look at him, "But you wanted to be with me, right?" ...I, uh... "Why are you blushing? I'm only kidding."

He sighs, letting go of my chin and leaning with his arm outstretched, hand against the trunk of the tree. "In any case," he continues, smiling haughtily at me, "Since I'm your man for the day, you have to listen to everything I say."

"I..."

"And that starts with you promising me three things, alright?"

...

Again, he stops leaning against the tree and starts walking slowly towards me, picking up his pace slightly as I start to back away.

He holds a finger up, "One: Never forget that you are the ninja princess. This is a time of war, so while others are panicking, you must remain calm. Even if your insides are twisting, you must keep a calm front. Got it?"

I quickly nod and stop backing away, processing this advice...or orders, rather, I suppose...

"Two," he continues, putting up another finger, and taking yet another step closer to me, "You're a woman, so I know you are prone to this, but you must keep a straight head and don't give into your emotions. They distract. Know that what you do impacts all ninja."

Again, I nod, although far less enthusiastically. He's now so close to me...

"Three..." he holds a strand of my hair to his lips as he whispers into my ear, "You are to completely obey my orders, okay?"

Swiftly, I back away, although he continues holding a strand of my hair, "What about when you're not my bodyguard?" I ask, growing annoyed at his assumptive behavior.

He thinks for a moment, "Well, then, I suppose you're on break. But don't forget your other two promises to me!"

I swat his hand away from my hair, "You're so bossy," I say, sighing, then walking over to sit by the tree.

His eyes widen for a moment, staring at me, but then he laughs.

What? Why is he laughing at me?

With a sigh, he sits down next to me, saying, "You don't have any feminine charm, but yet you still cheer me up. How?"

Before I can call him out on his mean choice of words, he lays his head in my lap, surprising me and causing yet another set of blush to creep across my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He turns around so that he is laying on his back, facing me, "Women are softer than any other sort of pillow."

"Ha," I give a quiet laugh, "I suppose you do this with all women, huh?"

"Only the ones I like," he says as he closes his eyes.

Wow...he looks so sweet and peaceful when he's like this. He really does have a handsome face...they all do...but I can really tell why so many women like Master Goemon...

Suddenly, said womanizer's voice pulls me out of my admiration, "Don't become fascinated with me just because I'm manly."

Surprised and slightly embarrassed, I remark, "Can you really read my thoughts or are you just that assumptive?"

"Both," he sighs, finally seeming to fall asleep.

Well...I'm stuck here. Now what?

I lean my head against the tree, looking up into the beautiful, pink leaves and the fractal shapes composed by the tree branches, the light blue sky behind all of it. It truly is a beautiful day. And it smells nice, too. I've always loved the Springtime.

Finally deciding upon relaxing my neck, I face forward again, then breathe in quietly from surprise. Saizo is standing at the entrance to this little area with the tree trunk, where the tall bushes make a corner before heading back into the unintentional maze. His arms are crossed and he has an eyebrow raised.

Silently, I mouth to him, "When did you get here?"

He flaps his hand dismissively, then points to Goemon. He removes the black piece of clothing from his mouth to lipsynch to me something...I can't quite grasp what he's saying at first, but eventually I get that he's asking if Goemon is okay now. I nod quickly, as soon as I understand the question he had been trying to ask me.

Then, as expressionless as any human can possibly be, he replaces the black fabric around his face, and walks away, ever silently and never waking Goemon.

I hope that he tells the others the truth; that I'm okay and not some weird, made-up story or exaggeration of what he saw...

Saizo wouldn't be that mean, would he?

* * *

"Princess!"

As Goemon and I walk back into the temple together, we're greeted by Hanzo, who looks to be feeling immense relief.

"Don't look so relieved, Hanzo," Goemon calls him out, "I wouldn't have done anything to her, anyway. She's not sexy."

Hanzo blushes at that, while I unintelligibly shout at Goemon.

"I've told you time and time again to watch your mouth around the Princess!" Hanzo shouts yet again, his face turning red from a mixture of awkwardness and anger.

"You perv." I mutter, only loud enough for the trained ear of the ninjas to hear.

Goemon glances at me, smirks, and then continues speaking to Hanzo, "I apologize, Master Hanzo, for my inappropriate behavior. I have come to understand that we cannot fight Nobunaga on our own with the resources that we have. In the meantime, I will take good care of Abigail. So you no longer have to worry!"

Hanzo glares at Goemon for a few seconds, then sighs. He trusts Goemon, so I suppose that I will, too. Not that I have much of a choice in the matter, anyway...I could have, but now I don't.

"It's not like you to apologize," Hanzo says.

"No, it's not like me to compliment," corrects Goemon, "But I'm a bigger man that I look**(1)**," he smirks at me knowingly, "I'll easily apologize when I've wronged someone or embarrassed myself."

"Well, either way," Hanzo includes me into the conversation, "You've been gone for over an hour. We've been talking strategy; about what to do about the changed situation at hand and with Nobunaga Oda. Come, Princess, you should be in on this, too."

And with that, Goemon and I follow Hanzo to one of the more secluded rooms on the third and top floor of the temple.

* * *

Once inside the compact room, I look around to see all of the ninjas standing or sitting about the room. Grandpa and the Iga Elder are nowhere to be seen.

"Abigail!" Sasuke greets first, drawing Kotaro and Saizo's attention to me. Sasuke then walks over to me, giving Goemon a quick glare, "You were in the garden for so long! I was becoming worried."

Goemon smirks at the usually happy ninja's attitude towards him, "Eh? You don't have a lot of trust in me, do you, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" shouts Sasuke, "And anyway, you're the one who took a nap while the rest of us were in here working! Who's the immature one, now?"

"Still you," says Goemon.

Just as I'm about to intervene, Hanzo does a better job that I would've, actually physically coming between them, "Stop it! Now, both of you, put whatever aggression you have for each other behind you and start showing more respect in the front of the Princess! We do not have time for such insignificant arguments."

Sasuke closes his mouth and walks away while Goemon continues giving him that (irritating, I'd imagine) signature smirk.

"Anyway," says Hanzo with a sigh, "What we've been discussing for the past hour is what we're going to do while Oda's troops are invading Iga. We've already written the warning messages out to all of the ninja originally heading to Iga, but we would like your permission, Princess, to also invite them, indirectly, here."

What? All of those ninja inside our little temple?

"But," I begin, feeling everyone's eyes on me, "Nobunaga found out about all of the ninja going to Iga. If he found that out so quickly, even with you ninjas communicating in such secret ways, might he also find out about all of the ninja coming here? Where would we go, then? What would become of my home?"

The silence of the room shows that I'd said something they hadn't thought of. Their surprised and thoughtful expressions proving such even more so.

Needing more information before I can truly offer any input, I ask, "What have you planned to do while Nobunaga's troops are away?"

Saizo speaks up, "We've planned to attack Nobunaga while his defenses are weakened."

"What, really?" I ask hypothetically, "But do you even know where he is?"

"No," Hanzo says, "Not yet, but his son is also planning an attack; this much we know. But we do not know where or when. However, if we can catch him and stop his attack, then we might be able to get the information we need out of him. Goemon, gathering information is your specialty. I want you to find out more about Nobukatsu's attack, once you are no longer busy with the Princess."

I look away, feeling guilty that I'm distracting Goemon, even as he nods in understanding of his task.

"Kotaro," Hanzo continues, turning around to face the sitting ninja, "I want you to procure weapons as indiscreetly as possible. We will need them when the time comes to fight for Iga and the rest of the ninja."

Kotaro nods silently.

Finally, Hanzo turns to the Koga ninjas, "Sasuke, you go into town to see what kind of housing we have and what kind of people are in town. If we're going to have any other ninjas visiting, we need to confirm that we have the resources needed. We also should keep an eye on any strangers that come into town."

...that green-haired man with the swords...

"And Saizo, prepare the temple's defenses."

I gawk, "But what about the monks and students?!"

"They will be kept safe," assures Hanzo, "and naive. Do not worry, Princess, we shall not prepare anything to harm the working people. Saizo will be smart about it."

...isn't he kind of sadistic, though? Or am I wrong about that?

I might be home, but that sure feels like it's changing fast...

* * *

"I didn't plan to follow you around, you know," Goemon complains as I prepare the guest rooms for everybody.

"Well, I'm sorry," I repeat myself for umpteenth time, "But unless you want to sleep on the floor, then I suggest you leave me to my duties."

Once I roll out the futon that will soon be Master Kotaro's, Goemon plops down and stretches out on it.

He groans, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at me, "Are temple futons always this stiff?"

"We haven't used them in a while," I explain, sighing.

He pauses, a strange, analytical look taking over his features.

"What?" I ask.

"Your boobs look bigger from this angle. They're bigger than I thought."

I gasp, quickly setting to cover my chest with my hands.

He smiles, "You're only squishing them together, now."

I promptly grab the pillow I was going to place on the futon and, instead, smother Master Goemon's face with it.

Mumbling through the pillow, I can still hear him clearly say, "Wouldn't you rather have your face in a pillow? Perhaps with me behind you?"

I hit him through the pillow, receiving an unsatisfying and laughing "ouch" from him.

I'll have to finish up with Kotaro's room later. Heading into the next room without the perverted ninja, I open the closet door and take out the next futon, rolling it out on the floor.

Goemon appears in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, as he asks me, "So who's room is this going to be?"

I sigh, exasperated, "I don't know. Yours?"

Suddenly, he's behind me, whispering into my ear again and rubbing his hands down my back, "I appreciate the thought," he says, "but I won't be needing my room tonight," he blows hot air onto my neck, thus causing me to have surplus goosebumps. He lowers his voice, "I'll be sleeping in your room."

Quickly I get up and turn to face him, "What!?"

"You heard what Sasuke said, right? You can't be _that_ stupid."

Hmm...Sasuke had said that we would have to be together always..even in the bath...and Saizo confirmed it.

"No!" I say, "That's too much..."

Goemon's expression suddenly changes to one of worry, "What? I'm only kidding when I do things like that. I'm not going to try anything; not on an unwilling woman, anyway. I would never do such a thing!"

He suddenly grabs my shoulders and gently pulls me closer into a hug. He laughs, "So I'll just have you _make_ you willing, won't I?"

I groan against his chest, trying to push him away but failing. Eventually I sigh, "Why do you do things like this? You're such a womanizer!"

He pulls me back, seeming to be somewhat hurt. Staring at my face, he says, "I'm not a womanizer. I'm just popular."

"Well you're not popular with me."

He smirks his signature smirk, pulling me into his soft embrace again, "That's a lie," he says. I don't respond, keeping my arms at my sides. He pats my head, "Come on, have a little faith in me. I'm a ninja; a good guy. I'm nothing like Nobunaga Oda or his son. I won't ever force you to be my concubine. I'm not looking for love, anyway."

After a few moments of silence, I ask, "Master Goemon?"

"Mm?"

"How many women are you dating?"

He releases me at this question, and I quickly take the moment to take a step back from him. I cross my arms like Saizo, awaiting a response.

He thinks for a moment, tapping his chin. Then he replies, "I don't know, I've lost count. It's not like it matters. I only need their bodies, after all."

Only need their bodies? Why...

I close my mouth upon noticing that I'd left it open.

"So you've never been in love?" I ask.

"No."

"You've never been married?"

"No. I've had plenty of offers, but I turn them down. Marriage would get in the way."

"In the way of what? Being a ninja?"

"Exactly," he's so nonchalant about all of this...does he really not care for love? "If I couldn't perform my ninja duties, I wouldn't be getting money and power."

I see...so Master Goemon is materialistic...

He then smiles at me, patting my head again, "But I enjoy being with you. You're fun. Most women I'm with aren't as much fun as you. You're a good girl."

Unsure of how to react to the compliment, I frown. This wasn't a very good idea, though, for Master Goemon takes it upon himself to turn my frown upside down.

"Ahahahahaah! Stop that!" I laugh, falling onto the futon as Goemon tickles my sides and stomach.

Goemon laughs, "No! I'm repaying you for cheering _me _up earlier!"

He tickles me until I can't take it anymore. I end up panting with large grin on my face.

"You know," he says, still on the floor next to me, "When you look like that, you almost look hot."

I close my mouth, then raise an eyebrow. My happy smile turns to a sly one.

"Your turn!" I shout, tackling him to the floor and tickling _his_ sides.

"Stop it!" he shouts, laughing in the same way I did.

"No! This is payback!" I laugh, pressing into his armpits.

Abruptly, he grabs my wrists, stopping me in the process. His smile is gone as he says, "You fool! I told you to stop!"

Oh...right...I had gone against his orders...

"Way to kill the mood," a third voice says.

We both look up to see–of course–Saizo standing in the doorway, his arms crossed like always.

"You stalker," I say with deadpan.

Saizo shrugs, "I'd heard noises coming from the bedrooms. I wanted to see if I could get in on the action. Turns out, it was nothing more than a couple of cats playing with one another." He pulls out two kittens that had presumably gotten lost from beneath his chest garment. And so, petting the two kittens, Saizo leaves, assumably to deliver the kittens to the room they'd originally been in.

Goemon, who I hadn't realized was already standing, helps me up. I notice that his face is slightly red...

"He compared us to a couple of cats," I say.

"Yeah I know," Goemon says, still frowning.

"You're a horny cat."

"Shut up."

* * *

Goemon never found anything remotely enjoyable about following me around after that. He stopped complaining so much–especially once I started helping out with dinner–and had decided that he should put on his own kimono so as not to scare the temple workers so much. But still, every time we entered a new room that I would stay to work in, he'd find something random to play with; flowers, figurines, hair pens, dust. He doesn't seem to be very good at entertaining himself. Or maybe he is...if he wanted to, he could start up a conversation with me. I've tried so many times to spark conversation, but he just isn't having it. I suppose he'd rather watch me work.

At least...that's what I assume he is doing.

Once I've helped out as much as I can with dinner, I indicate to Goemon that I'm done and we leave the room.

"What do you have to do next?" he asks, bored.

"Nothing. I'm done. We can do whatever we want."

He seems to perk up at that. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and starts pulling me in the direction of the main entry doors.

"Gah! Where are you taking me!?" I cry as we exit the temple.

He looks back at me, "It's a surprise. Don't question my motives!"

When we enter the town, many of the women stop to stare at Goemon, I notice. Many of them refuse to move until their husbands or children pull them along. And the ones without families are probably stuck there for the rest of the day.

After several minutes of him dragging me, then stopping, then dragging me some more, he finally stops and we enter one of the nicer, larger stores.

"Ooh, hello!" one of the women working there greets, "Welcome! Please, sir and madam, take your time looking around!"

Another woman comes up to us. She's talking to me but is staring at Goemon, "Would you like me to help you pick something out?"

Goemon smiles, "Aah, no. I'll be choosing it, so you can step back."

The first woman giggles, "Ok! But if you need any help, just ask!"

Goemon walks me deeper into the store so that we aren't being watching by the women.

"Have you ever seen so many kimonos in one place, Abigail?" he asks after releasing my wrist.

I gasp, "No! I've seen this store, but I've never been inside it! I could never afford any of the kimonos here..."

From behind, he strokes my hair, moving the hair that was once in front of my shoulders to rest on my back. He says, "Well, pick whichever one you want. I'll buy it for you."

I quickly turn around, surprised at his sudden generosity, "Why would you go so far?" I ask.

"Well, a Princess deserves only the best, right? And I'm sure you've never had a nice kimono to wear for casual purposes. I'll help you pick one out."

And at that, the two of us begin searching the many shelves for the perfect kimono for me. At one point, though, as I'm searching one of the shelves, I hear two hushed voices coming from the other side.

WhisperWhisper

"Hey!" one of the women say, "This is the first time I've ever seen such a handsome man!"

"Are those two a married couple?" the second woman asks.

"I doubt it; I've seen the girl in town before. She's the priest's granddaughter, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And anyways, as good of a person as she is, she's just so plain looking. They'd make such an imbalanced couple."

"Indeed! The man looks like nothing I've ever seen before! Perhaps he's a student at the temple, then?"

"Ooh, or an actor!"

Oh, dear...that's a shame. At the end, all they were doing was bad-mouthing me.

I walk back over to Master Goemon, "So it turns out that you are quite popular with the ladies, after all!"

He doesn't turn around, continuing to search through the many kimonos, "Aah, I'm popular alright, but what about it?"

"You say that so calmly. So you're used to women liking you?"

"Of course. Even if I don't like them, they just come to me." Hmm... "But this is just for fun," he says.

Just for fun? So he really does spend time with this many women...

He finally turns around, smiling, "Rather than going on about this, look at this kimono I found!" I gasp at it as he holds it up against me. He bites his tongue, "Hmm...I don't think that red is your color. You're too innocent for that."

"Hey!" I say, hitting his arm as he folds the kimono back up and places it back on the shelf.

"What? You're insulted by that?"

Well...no. I shouldn't be, anyway.

I look up. "Ooh, look at that one!" I say, trying to reach for a kimono on the top shelf next to me.

Goemon laughs at my enthusiasm, "Which one do you want?"

I gasp.

Master Goemon is leaning against me from my back...I've never been so close to a man before–and I'm not counting his perverseness from earlier as being close to a guy!–I mean...this is nice. I feel safe rather than discomforted...my heart starts throbbing...

I stutter, "Erhm...t-that light green one, o-on the top shelf!"

"What, this one?" Master Goemon asks, reaching up his arm and easily taking the kimono. He's so tall...no wonder I feel safe with him. That is, when he's not being perverse.

He unfolds it slightly in his hands, taking a closer look at it, "This one isn't bad. Plus, it's light colored and looks much better than the one you have on, now." He starts searching the shelves more proficiently, "Hmm...this belt matches this kimono...and his hair pin will look nice..."

Wow, how amazing! He sure knows what he's doing when it comes to fashion; everything looks beautiful and goes together perfectly!

Once he's sated, he pulls me into the dressing room.

"Wh-...what are you doing?!" I shout, surprised, as he locks the door and sets the accessories down on a table in the large changing room.

Still with the kimono draped along his arm he begins unwinding my belt!

"Come on," he says, smiling innocently, "Take it off quickly. I'll help you change, alright?"

I gasp as my old kimono suddenly starts falling off my shoulders. I quickly fix it, pressing the robe tightly to my skin, "I can change by myself!" I say.

He backs away, setting the kimono down on the seat next to me, "Ah, okay...but," he gives me a strange, sensual look, "I'm pretty good at helping to put on a kimono," he pauses, thinking for a moment, "Well, I'm even better at taking them off..."

He turns his back to me.

"Aren't you going to leave the room?" I ask him.

"Now why would I do that?" he simply states.

I sigh, knowing full-well that he's not going to leave. Turning my own back to him, yet looking over my shoulder so as to watch him carefully, I get about to changing as quickly as I possibly can.

Okay...first comes the belt...and then I take off my old kimono and put on the new one.

As my old kimono is still around my hips, leaving my torso bare, I groan, irritated and desperate, as I can't seem to get the new one's hem untangled.

I turn my head to check on Goemon; he turns his head, cocking an eyebrow with–yes, of course–a smirk. Starting to turn his body completely to face me, he says, "What kinds of sounds are you making over there? That's dangerous!"

I can't form the words to tell him to go away as he comes closer. Again, he presses his chest to my back–my BARE back–as he helps me to untangle the new kimono. I start breathing quickly from nervousness as an unbearable heat spreads across my face.

Once the kimono is untangled, I expect his hands to disappear from my view and for him to go back to standing with his back to me.

But that doesn't happen.

Instead, his hands begin gently rubbing my sides, then they move onto my stomach. Suddenly, when my old kimono falls completely off, I stop breathing completely and my entire body falls to the heat of red embarrassment.

"What?" he asks, his hot breath once again hitting my ear, "Do you want me to hit you up?"

Somehow, I manage the words to stutter, "N-No way! It's...my kimono fell off!"

He laughs, hugging me from behind, "Well, if a woman is so inviting, then I have to accept."

"Wh-...?!"

He turns me around so that I'm facing him. Before I can register it, his lips are closing in on mine!

He smiles, laughing lightly again, as he backs his face up, "I'm just kidding. You're really not used to men, are you?"

"...S...Shut up..."

I quickly turn my back to him again, wanting to hide at least my face from him...

"What are you sulking about?" he asks, "It's no use being so stubborn, you know?" he places the new kimono on my shoulders, "You need me, right? Even if it's just for the day?"

After a few moments, I respond, putting my arms through the kimono's sleeves, "...I suppose that that is indeed so...but I still get shocked when you press yourself on me..."

Being at his mercy, I'm not sure if I can keep my emotions from showing...

"Heh," Goemon hands me the belt, and then starts braiding my hair for the hair pin, "Well then I'll have to do it more often so that you won't be so surprised each time.

I turn around quickly in surprise and worry, loosening his braid a bit.

"I'm kidding!" he laughs, opening his hands up defensively, "Now let me finish your braid."

* * *

On the way out, the two women complimented me feverishly on my new look. They insisted that they find something for Goemon, too, but he paid for me quickly, then took my arm, insisting to the women that we had to leave. To say that they were disappointed was an understatement.

Once outside in the fading sunlight, he tells me, carrying my old kimono, that he is going to burn it.

"What?! Why?" I ask. I'm not attached to my old kimono, or anything, but still, why waste a perfectly good kimono! It might be a bit ragged, but at least the fabric could still be used!

"Because," he explains, looking down at me, "I want you to only wear the one that I bought for you."

I argue, afraid that he's serious, "But I can't wear the same kimono every day!"

"Well then I'll have to buy you some more."

...

"Hey, Sasuke!" Goemon calls.

I look over to see Sasuke in the distance, also in his own blue kimono. He looks over at us, then waves, saying goodbye to the old man he was talking to and running over to meet us. He slows down, though, and gawks once he really notices me.

"Wow..." Sasuke gasps, "Abigail, you look beautiful! That color green looks great on you!"

I smile shyly, thanking him sincerely. But Goemon frowns and says, "I bought it for her."

Sasuke's smile fades, "What, really? Why would you do that?"

Goemon snaps, "Because she's the Princess, you idiot. Do you really think she should be seen in such an old, faded kimono?"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! And you didn't get what I was asking. I asked, 'why would _you _do that?"

"Is there something you want to say to me, kid?" Goemon threatens.

"Yeah! You–"

I cut between them, "Guys, STOP! Hanzo said-"

"I don't give a crap what Hanzo said," Sasuke persists, "I love you, Abigail!"

...uh, what?

"Oh, of course," Goemon sighs, "Just like a puppy, you grow attached to the first nice thing you see."

"You know what, Goemon-...!?"

I gasp, "Sasuke, Goemon, look!"

We all watch; off in the distance as the same old man that Sasuke had been talking to is talked to by a mysterious group of white-clad swordsmen. Their leader asks the old man a question, it looks like, but when the old man shakes his head "no", the swordsmen then become more aggressive. The old man shrinks back, afraid, as the leader swordsman begins yelling at him, the sound of his voice traveling indistinctly all the way to our ears. Suddenly, the swordsman kicks the old man to the ground and begins beating him with the hilt of his sword. The other swordsmen join in.

As I notice Sasuke and Goemon's inactivity, I whisper-shout at them, "Why don't you guys go help that poor old man!?"

They look at me, then look at each other. They nod, then Sasuke begins walking with amazing strides over to the group of bully swordsmen. Goemon pulls me off the road and, grabbing me tightly–much to my surprise–around the waist, he jumps onto the rooftop of a nearby building. Still holding me, he silently dashes across the rooftops until we're somewhat near the old man and "company". He hides me in a tree overlooking the fight. After making sure I'm secure, he puts his finger to his lip and jumps down to hide on the ground, ready to jump out and fight with Sasuke.

"Hey, jerks! Why are you picking on frail, old men like him when you've got young cats like me?!" I hear Sasuke yell at them.

"Eh, so the kid wants to play, eh?" the head swordsman says with a raspy voice, turning away from the bruised old man, "You live around here, kid?"

"What's it to you?" Sasuke retorts, stopping from advancing towards the old man any further only once two of the swordsmen point their swords at Sasuke's throat.

"I just thought," the leader of the swordsmen smiles a toothy grin, "That maybe a kid like you might have a better memory for information than an old hag like him." He kicks the old man.

"You might want to stop beating that old man," Sasuke threatens, unsheathing his claw weapons.

One of the lower-ranked swordsmen shout, "Um, hey, boss! He's got weapons!"

"Ah, so the young cat's got claws, eh? Get him!"

At that, Sasuke jumps back quickly as the two swordsmen originally pointing their swords at his throat suddenly thrust forward. Where is Goemon?! What is he doing while Sasuke is having to fight off all these guys?!

Sasuke does fight them all off, fairly easily cutting them down with his claws. He hops around, dodging swords with ease, then slicing at the men's chests and heads. I want to close my eyes so as to stop witnessing so much blood and death, but I can't take my eyes off of Sasuke. He's so fast and agile!

The leader of the swordsmen shouts out as loud as he can muster, "Hey, hey, help! We need reinforcements!"

While Sasuke is fighting off one particularly large and skilled swordsman, more dressed just like the initial group come out of varying places between buildings and from around street corners. Just as the earliest group of them is about to slice into Sasuke, who is currently trying to keep the larger man from getting a hit on him with his sword, a giant throwing knife comes out of nowhere, slicing four of the men in half! Goemon appears behind Sasuke, sword in hand, and stabs the man Sasuke had been having a hard time with in the side. Then, Goemon and Sasuke, both still in kimonos and with very little–if any–blood on them, stand back-to-back, preparing for the incoming targets.

Once they're nearly surrounded by the huge army of white-clad swordsmen, they both disappear; as if by magic!

"One-Hundred Monkey Hell!" I hear Sasuke's voice shout.

Then, Sasuke reappears. Then reappears again, and again! Nearly 100 Sasukes are scattered throughout the mob swordsmen, easily cutting men down with incredible speed.

"What the hell?!" I hear the leader of the swordsmen cry through the commotion.

Then, once majority of the men are cut down by Sasuke, Goemon appears on the rooftop behind the leader.

"Who are you working for?" Goemon demands, crouching down, looking over the edge of the roof.

"Bah!" the leader spats, pointing his sword at Goemon, "What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Because otherwise," Goemon smirks, "We're going to torture you. Do you really think you can escape at this point with a hundred cats surrounding you?"

The leader swordsman goes silent for a moment, then, as the very last of the men are frozen in fear and no longer pose a threat, Sasuke, now one able-bodied person, grabs the man by the collar and yells, "Why are you in this small of a town causing trouble?"

The man quickly cries out, "Ah! We work for Nobukatsu Oda! He's been sending his own ninja around to find out where the rest of the ninja are! He wants to make sure that they're all going to be in Iga! Here," he pulls something from the folds of his clothing, "Look, see? I'm not lying!"

Sasuke quickly takes the paper and stuffs it into his own pocket.

"Are there more of you in town?" Goemon asks from the roof.

"There shouldn't be. There weren't many of us to begin with, and many of us have already moved on to another town. Please don't kill me!"

Goemon smirks, "You know, men like you deserve to be burning in hellfire. Do you realize how cruel Nobukatsu and his father are?"

"But they pay so well..." the man whines.

Sasuke lets go of the man, throwing him to the ground, as he backs away. Goemon, standing up from the rooftop, says, "Greed shall be your undoing.**(2)**"

_Roarrrring!_

Woah! A great fire blows out of Goemon's body, out of nowhere! Even I feel the heat from the flames from way up in my tree.

All of the rest of Nobukatsu-loyal ninjas suddenly come to their senses, "W-What the hell is that?!" many of them cry, including the leader.

The fire rises up like a dragon, and then shoots down at the evil ninja. The ninja try to run away, but are not quick enough. The flames engulf them, killing them quickly, painfully.

Suddenly, an arm wraps around my waist. "Hold on, Abigail!" Sasuke hugs me, jumping down from the tree.

With other priorities in mind, though, I quickly ask upon being released to the ground, "W-Where is the old man?!"

"He's safe," Goemon says, jumping down from the rooftop. He steps over the dead bodies, walking over to Sasuke and I. "I ran him back to his family."

"So quickly?" I ask, not believing.

"Yes. Don't doubt me," Goemon scolds, "They even offered to house our 'guests' when they come." And then, taking me gently by the arm, he says to Sasuke, "Start transporting the bodies to the woods. We'll make it look like they were killed by animals, so Nobukatsu doesn't find out that they were killed in this village. I'll get Kotaro to come and help you after I take Abigail back to the temple."

"Alright!" Sasuke says, then he looks down at me, "I'll see you later, Abigail! Don't let this stuff keep you up at night, alright?"

He waves goodbye as Goemon starts walking me to the temple. Goemon whispers into my ear, "He's right. I'll be keeping you up at night."

I quickly turn to him with a wide blush and shocked expression covering my face. He laughs, "I'm only kidding! You're so funny."

And with that, we make our way back to the temple.

* * *

"Princess! You...You look like a princess!" Hanzo compliments upon seeing me.

I smile, "Thank you, Hanzo. Goemon bought it for me."

"Eh, he did, did he?" Hanzo says, raising an eyebrow at Goemon, "Well, in any case, good work with the Hachisuka ninja. I'll send Kotaro over to help Sasuke."

Goemon pulls the piece of paper Sasuke originally had from his bosom**(3)**, handing it over to Hanzo, "Sasuke managed to get this off of the leader's person. Neither of us have looked at it, yet."

Hanzo unfolds the parchment, "Hmm...it's a letter from Nobukatsu. It says that they were in town to investigate-..."

"We've already got that, he told us that himself," interrupts Goemon, "What else does it say?"

Hanzo sighs, proceeding to skim-read through the letter. Eventually, his brow furrows as he states, "Apparently Nobunaga is expecting word from the ninja about whether this village is clear of other ninja or not."

"Does it have a name for the sender anywhere?" Goemon asks.

"Yes, it states the leader's name."

Goemon folds his arms, "We need to write a letter back to Nobukatsu, saying that Kawachinokuni has no ninja, then. Otherwise, Nobukatsu will become suspicious and may send reinforcements to check over the town once more. It'll buy us some time."

"I'll do that, then" Hanzo decides, folding the note back up, "And I'll tell him that they moved on to the next town over. Maybe I can even probe the information we need about the attack from him..."

"Please be careful," I ask, receiving the attention of the two guys, "If Nobukatsu finds out that the note was forged..."

Goemon rubs my back, receiving a surprised glare from Hanzo, "Don't worry so much. We're professionals."

Hanzo sighs, "Well, my apologies, Princess, for you being exposed to danger so quickly. You must be tired. Please, feel free to retire at your leisure."

With that, Hanzo walks away, heading off to write the fake letter to Nobunaga's son.

* * *

Later, after eating and changing into a kimono that I'd feel more comfortable sleeping in (WITHOUT Goemon in the room), I call Goemon, saying that he can come in.

"You have a nice room for such a shabby temple," he...compliments? opening the paper door and walking in.

I pinch his thigh, "Don't say such mean things!"

"Ouch! What? You're not insulted, are you?"

"No, but my grandfather has worked hard to keep the temple looking nice!"

"Well he won't be able to hear," he smirks. My hand is still gripping his thigh.

"That's not the point! It's mean to say bad things about someone when they can't hear you!"

"Hmm..." Goemon muses, placing a hand over my hand on his thigh and coming closer, "You're a good girl, aren't you?"

I groan, rolling my eyes, "It's not that I'm a good girl, particularly. It's that you are–argh! What are you doing!?"

I try to back away as he slowly moves the simpler kimono off my shoulders, but he holds me in place, placing his other hand on the small of my back.

"I'm getting back at you for a while ago!" he slowly moves his head closer to my neck, gently pushing me down to the first futon on the floor, "A thigh's not much, is it?"

"Hey...stop it..." I groan, trying to push him away.

He whispers into my ear, caressing my hair, "Come on, you don't actually want me to sleep in a separate futon, do you? Besides..." he hugs me, "It's cold and you're warm."

He moves his legs so that they are on either side of me, as he is hanging over me.

Finally, louder, I say, hitting his chest, "No! Stop it!"

With a surprised face, he backs away so that he can look me in the eyes, but still keeps me trapped between his arms and legs. Looking truly curious, he asks, "But why?"

I gawk, "'Why?', you ask? Because I would only do such a thing with my lover!"

"Hmm..." he caresses my side, "So come to like me right now!"

I promptly turn away from him as best as I can manage. Jeez...enjoying himself by playing with me in such a way...that's so mean...

I shiver as a gust of wind blows through the gaps of the closed window.

Now off of me and on his own futon (which I had set up earlier after his constant prodding and reminding that I was no longer allowed to sleep alone), he states, "The drafts in here are awful, aren't they? How could you stand it?"

I sneeze. "Usually, it's not this bad..."

Goemon says, "You're cold aren't you? Come sleep closer to me, then!" ... "C'mon, I already promised you that I won't do anything. I'm only ever teasing."

Well, how far is he going to tease me?

When I don't respond, I hear shuffling and the sliding of a futon coming from behind me, "If you won't come, then I'll come."

Now with our futons combined, he stretches his arms to grab me and pull me closer, hugging me.

"No, stop it!" I whine, jostling in his arms.

"No, it's different!" he insists, "I just can't allow my precious princess to catch a cold..."

"...You say that," I say, calming down, "But yet you tease me so meanly..."

"Don't take everything so seriously," he scolds, "Besides, it's not like I want to _do_ you. Hanzo would kill me, and why kill myself over one woman?"

...Indeed, he's got lots of women who will go to him. He doesn't need me. Besides, he is just next to me because it is his role...

"Are you still cold?" he asks me quietly.

"...No..."

His body hugging me is so warm...

He squeezes me once more before seeming to fall into the bliss of sleep. It's not long before I follow, unable to help my body from snuggling against him as I fall into dreamland.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) Haha, Goemon's such an arrogant pervert...but we all love him for it!

2) Black Butler reference; remember in the first book when Ciel and his "allies" are playing pool? Ciel decides to go for all of the balls in one go, after skipping his previous turns, and I think it was Sir Randal who told Ciel that "Greed would be his undoing..." Ciel sure showed him, haha!

3) Heheh...apparently the Japanese translator got this confused with whatever phrase or term actually used in English to describe when _guys _pull things from their chest garments. Goemon constantly does this during his playthrough, so I had to add it in somewhere, even if I was trying to avoid it.

**GAH! I KEEP ACCIDENTALLY CLOSING OUT THE WINDOW OR FORGETTING TO SAVE THIS EXPLANATION!**

**So about the girl's personality; I was always kind of annoyed with her with how submissive she is. She always lets the guys talk down to her when they do; she hardly ever shows any girl power, besides the few times she's had to kill or sew someone up; and she rarely ever speaks her mind. A good example of this with Goemon is not only when he demands total obediance from her, but also when he gropes (or *ahem* excuse me, _massages) _her boobs in the spring.**

**I quote (and I do love this quote) Hanjae, "[Main Character], dear, in a situation like that, your reaction should be to knee him where it hurts, not gape and philosophize about the situation! -from livejournal. com. (LOVE this person! So many funny and true comments about all the guys!)**

**Anyway, I'm giving the girl a bit more backbone towards the guys in this fanfiction. I certainly wouldn't happily say, "Understood!" to Goemon when he demands my total obedience. And even with how much I love this game, you've got to admit that it is pretty chauvanistic. **

**Ah, well, either way, that's my explaination for the girl's personality here. If you have any input (or, I suppose, complaints) about it, then let me know! She's not going to be so easily stepped on this round...**

**Then again, who wouldn't want to submit to such gorgeous ninjas? (Jokes! I KID! Never let a man talk down to you, ladies! Be feirce! And men, if you're a real man, you will view women as your equal and commit %100 to your relationships! It's 100/100, not 50/50.)**

So now that my reign of femisism is over, I thank you for reading! And reviews, favorites and follows are inspiring as always!

~Murphete

* * *

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL!**

**Email from Goemon: I had a fun day!**

**I don't think I've ever had so much *innocent* fun with a woman! We should make it less innocent sometime...  
****But don't forget the orders I gave you, even when you're not with me. If you do, I'll just have to punish you when it's my turn again...  
****So listen to me and do as I say, and I'll take good care of you if you behave! You will be my arms and legs, and I'll be the brains.  
****I'll see you when it's my turn again, Girl With a Surprisingly Large Chest!**

**~~ goemon ~~**


	3. Chapter 2

_Goemon stretches his arms to grab me and pull me closer, hugging me. _

_"No, stop it!" I whine, jostling in his arms._

_"No, it's different!" he insists, "I just can't allow my precious princess to catch a cold..."_

_"...You say that," I say, calming down, "But yet you tease me so meanly..."_

_"Don't take everything so seriously," he scolds, "Besides, it's not like I want to _do_ you. Hanzo would kill me, and why kill myself over one woman?"_

_...Indeed, he's got lots of women who will go to him. He doesn't need me. Besides, he is just next to me because it is his role..._

_"Are you still cold?" he asks me quietly._

_"...No..."_

_His body hugging me is so warm..._

_He squeezes me once more before seeming to fall into the bliss of sleep. It's not long before I follow, unable to help my body from snuggling against him as I fall into dreamland._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saizo Kirigakure**

"What?!" yells Sasuke, "But today was my turn!

"No," Saizo says, grabbing my arm and pulling me forcefully out of the temple's dining room, "The second day is mine. You _had _the first day, but gave it away to Goemon, who had the fifth day. So now you have the fifth day."

I see Sasuke clench his teeth along with his fists just before Saizo pulls me completely out of sight. I do manage, however, to hear one last, sad, "Damn..." be uttered.

Once Saizo and I are in the main hall, he lets me go, but I promptly turn around, rubbing my stinging arm. "That was so mean!" I shout at him, feeling sorry for Sasuke.

He promptly hits me on the head.

"Ouch! THAT was even meaner!"

"You're too noisy," Saizo glares, "Sasuke's an idiot. And Hanzo won't be around today."

"Where is he?" I ask, scared that I truly am going to be left alone with this...this purple, cat-loving villan.

He simply sighs, and leans against a wall with his arms crossed, "You and Sasuke are the same. Getting worked up like monkeys...maybe I should have given him my turn after all..."

I frown, repeating my question, "Where is Hanzo?"

"He's gone into the next town over with Goemon to take care of the other Hachisuka ninja that are still searching for you and us non-Nobunaga ninja."

Suddenly, the realization of a question I'd never asked hits me. Looking at the floor, I ponder, "Wait...if the Hachisuka are ninja as well...why are they siding with Nobunaga?"

...

Saizo: "..."

Me: "Ow!"

He hit me on the head again!

"You're stupider than I thought you were," mocks Saizo, "The Hachisuka ninja are traitors. They go to whoever pays the most. THAT'S why they're on Nobunaga Oda's side."

So he does have ninja on his side after all...

Saizo asks me monotonously, "How sheltered were you as a kid?"

"Hey!" I yell, "I am not sheltered! Grandpa protected me as best he could!"

"Hmpf," Saizo begins walking away, expecting me to follow, "Grandpa is too overprotective."

Silently, sulkingly, I follow him towards the main doors.

"Just a joke," he says after stepping outside, holding the door for me, "Please bear in mind that you're still the Kusonoki Princess."

Right...right, I am the Kusonoki Princess... "But I still don't get it..." I say aloud.

Saizo dusts a cherry blossom leaf off his purple kimono, "It means that you're no longer a wild monkey. Moreover, a ninja has to be stealthy. You don't truly think that just because we're in your hometown that we're safe, do you?"

I don't respond.

"Nobunaga and his son will be looking everywhere for us when they realize that we aren't in Iga like they thought," Saizo explains, "I doubt that all of his soldiers will actually stay in Iga and await the 'late' ninjas. Many of them will be ordered to scout out the neighboring villages; villages that the ninja are likely to be residing in; including this one. And his search for you, the Ninja Princess, will become more aggressive. If time continues with no activity from us and our allies after that, he'll take his search even to the farther reaches of Japan."

"He's really that desperate?" I ask as we enter the town.

"Of course, dummy. He's a dictator; he'll do whatever it takes to gain power. And in order for us to survive, you must not stand out or make noise. Just be silent."

Hmm...more advice. Goemon told me to ignore my emotions and to stay calm. Saizo is telling me to not stand out and be silent...I wonder what more advice I'll be getting from the others?

Just then, a small girl runs up to me, "Ooh, Abigail, Abigail! I made these Dangos!"

Saizo stops in his path, refusing to turn around to face me. I crouch down to the little girl's height, and say, smiling, "Oh my, you did! How pretty they are! I love dangos!"

"Would you like to buy one?" the girl asks me.

Suddenly, Saizo is behind me, putting his hand over my mouth. He says goodbye quickly to the little girl (who is standing, unable to move, with a scared expression on her face), and he pulls me, holding me by the waist, into an alleyway. Then, putting his highly irritated face next to mine, he hisses, "Next time you do that, I'll feed you poisoned meat buns."

I pry his hand off my mouth, "P-poisoned–?"

He then quickly drags me into one of the buildings making the alley we'd just been in.

So...my talking to a little girl was less obvious than him cupping my mouth, scaring said little girl, and yanking me into an alleyway? Hmph, what a bully...

As I try to loosen his tight grip on my wrist, he only tightens it, receiving a pained (yet held-back...don't want to make any more noise, do I?) groan from me. I stare at him, wondering how evil this guy really is...

"Just what are you doing looking all over the shop for?" I ask him.

He frowns (just kidding! He was already frowning), and says, "I think we may have lost our pursuer...let's go." He begins pulling me outside, stealthily.

Eh? What pursuer could possibly be–?

Saizo suddenly pulls me closer to him, sharply, "You like eating dangos, right?"

* * *

As we quickly, quietly, entered a different building–this time a resturant–Saizo finally loosens his grip on my wrist. My fingers tingle as the blood flow is restored.

An old man welcomes us with a bright smile, then calls over a young girl to come usher us to our table and mats.

"Hi, Abigail!" the girl greets upon recognizing me. She looks up at Saizo, who quickly walks away, as if he'd never been with me.

"Uh..hello," I smile back, unsure...Saizo's going to me mad at me again...I ask her anyway, though, to be polite, "H-how's your grandpa?"

"Oh, he's fine," she says, handing me a small menu as I sit down. SHe looks back to the old man, "Actually, he's been looking a little worried lately, but he won't tell me why."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, I'm sure it's nothing!" the young girl laughs, "He's just getting old, I'm sure."

This makes me think of my own grandpa...I laugh back... "Yeah, I know the feeling."

The girl brings me a cup of tea, "Well, I'm about to go home, but I'll see you later, Abigail! It was nice talking to you again!"

"Yeah, you too!" I wave.

After she finally leaves, I decide to focus intently on my tea for when Saizo arrives...

Suddenly, my tea is taken out of my hands...

And I'm shoved over into the next cushion by the wall...

And a warm body plops down directly next to me.

As I look up, I see that Saizo is sipping my tea. After he hands it back to me, I ask him, feeling smushed between him and the wall, "Um...why not sit across from me?"

He takes a look at the menu himself, "It goes without saying, right? It's my duty to protect you."

Augh, but you're sitting so close, Saizo...and besides the fact that I have zero elbow room, simply your presence is oppressing...

Another girl, older than my friend, walks over to us with plates. She smiles, "Here you go! Three colored dango and another green tea. Sorry to keep you both waiting!"

Surprised, I thank her as she sets the plate filled with the sweet treats down. Looking over to Saizo, I see that he is as expressionless as always as he, once again, takes a tiny sip from _his_ tea, before taking in a large gulp. His adam's apple is interesting to watch as he swallows...

"You already ordered?" I ask him once the girl leaves. I take one of the dangos and bring it up to my mouth. Suddenly, he snatches it away and munches on it. "Eh? But that was my dango..." I accidentally whine.

"Dumb dumb," he mocks, handing the food back to me, "I was testing for poison."

"Poison testing?" I ask, "No offence, but you're starting to seem really paranoid to me."

He flicks my ear. "Offence," he says.

I sigh, rubbing my pained ear with my hand. "So who was following us earlier? I thought that the other guys took care of all the enemy ninja that were in town. And anyway, why didn't you take care of them?"

"Because a ninja should remain stealthy and unassumptive," he snaps, forcing eye contact with me, "I'm not an idiot like Sasuke nor am I showy like Goemon. Perhaps you should've chosen somebody else if you didn't want to go with me."

For a moment, he seems hurt as he takes a large, angry bite into his dango.

"I...I'm sorry, Saizo," I say quietly, "I'm letting my curiosity become too blunt...please forgive me..."

He sighs, taking the second dango away from me, "You idiot. Don't eat too much, you'll become fat."

Jeez, Saizo...you don't tell a girl that!

Ignoring his insult, I ask again, tentatively, "So...who _was _following us earlier? Was it more of Nobunaga's men?"

"No. It was more girl scouts."

"What?! You mean you acted like that and nearly broke my wrist with your tight grip simply due to more little girls wanting to sell dan–"

He stuffs the last dango, of which he'd eaten half of, into my mouth.

"Poison. Meat. Buns," he repeats, placing a finger to his lips, "You're annoying when you become distracted and overly excited like that. Your voice goes up in pitch. And aside from that, it's hard to be quiet and unassumptive when one is constantly bothered by those who are not quiet and unassumptive."

Guilty, I finish off the last dango. After Saizo chugs down the last of his tea, he stands up, then offers his hand to help me up. Of course, when I take him up on his offer, he grabs my wrist in another death-grip and yanks me to my feet.

Taking me by the arm and paying the old man at the front, we exit. But as we leave, I ask him, quietly, "Is Nobunaga really setting out to kill me?"

After a few seconds, he answers, "Nobunaga is not stupid. He's got some idea of what we're doing. And especially once he realizes that his plan to kill all the ninja by preemptively invading Iga is a failure, his anger and desperation will show through. He'll do anything to get his hands on the ninja princess."

The ninja princess...

* * *

After a while, I learned that Saizo initially wanted to go into town to get more supplies for the temple and for his "defenses". At one point we met up with Kotaro, who was still working to get weapons, but that lack of conversation isn't worth retelling...I haven't seen Sasuke in town at all, though. I hope he's alright...why did I have to pick Goemon over him? He's been so eager to spend time with me...even if I'm not sure if I want to be with him as much as he with me, I still can't help but feel bad.

"Hey, dummy," Saizo's voice brushes past my ears, startling me out of my thoughts, "Are you almost done? Stop being so indecisive."

Since he didn't know what to get, he left me with the job of getting the typical living supplies that we would now need a surplus amount of back at the temple. Currently, I'm browsing the shelves of soap to see what would be the best deal.

Sighing, I randomly pick several bars of the floral scented soap to put into my bag. Saizo follows me to the counter as I pay the man running the store.

"Thank you!" I smile, turning to Saizo and nodding to him; letting him know that we can finally leave.

Once outside and on our way back to the temple, I ask him, "Were you able to get everything you needed to 'strengthen our defences'?

Instead of saying "yes" or "no", he simply shoves the heavy bags he'd been carrying unto me. My knees nearly give out, as I have to readjust the cloth bags' straps on my shoulders. Though he'd only had two bags, they're much heavier than I would have ever thought!

"Why are you making me carry the bags?!" I shout at him as he begins walking ahead of me, leaving me to waddle awkwardly towards the temple.

"It's all part of your training," he responds.

"Training?!"

"Ya," he turns around, "You're a _ninja _princess, so it's necessary that you learn basics of Ninjutsu and have the skills nessisary to _be_ a ninja. That includes heavy lifting. Now hurry up! You're getting fat!"

Just as I'm about to catch up with him, he takes off into a sprint towards the temple.

"Saizo, you bully!" I shout, painfully adjusting the straps cutting into my shoulder's overall circulation before attempting to dash after him.

As I reach the temple's surrounding wall, I realize that Saizo had long left my line of sight. I've got no idea where he is now! Isn't he supposed to stay by my side always? Is he neglecting his duties?

I sigh, officially exhausted, as I let the seemingly increasingly heavy bags slide off my arms with a _thud_. I could care less about any fragile stuff inside those darned bags at the moment.

"Princess..." a voice suddenly, softly, speaks.

I look up, "Kotaro! Hello again."

"Please forgive me for saying this, Princess, but you look tired," he _says_, "Are you alright?"

Giving him a small smile, I bend down to clean up the spilled items from the bags. What is this stuff that Saizo bought? String, fake flowers, small pieces of wood...what is he up to?

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kotaro, thank you," I say as the young, white-haired man crouches down to help me pick up, "You don't need to apologize. _I'm _sorry for worrying you."

Once all the spilled items are in their assigned bags again, he helps me up before lifting up all three bags (the only light one being mine...) with ease.

"You were carrying all of this?" he asks upon realizing how heavy the bags would've been for me.

"Yeah. Saizo had said that it was a part of my training."

"I see," Kotaro says, leading me into the temple, "Please, Princess, do not overdo yourself. You are indeed safe with Master Saizo; he is a good man; but you are still the Ninja Princess. It is _our_ job to do such heavy deeds for you."

As we enter the temple, I realize just how much my feet hurt from all the rushed walking Saizo had me doing all morning. "I know that, but..." Kotaro points his head in my direction, although he refuses to meet my gaze. I continue, "You know...I want to be able to help if I need to. There's not much I can do with as little strength and skill as I have...so whatever training you guys say I need to do, I'll do. No matter how ridiculous it may be."

Kotaro pauses as he sets the bags down on the floor in the main hall. Looking up at me, he places a hand on my shoulder, saying "Princess...please be careful. Do not follow that philosophy so closely whenever you are with Master Goemon."

I laugh, "Haha! I suppose you are right, Master Kotaro. Thank you."

Though the edge of a smile seems to be pulling at Master Kotaro's lips, he remains stoic as usual, and simply (quickly) takes his hand off my shoulder.

Bowing deeply, he says, "I do believe that I saw Master Saizo outside in the garden. He seemed to be waiting for you."

I gasp, "Oh no, I kept him waiting? He's going to be so annoyed..."

Before I can catch Kotaro's expression, I dash out of the room, intent on finding Saizo and preparing myself for a sadistic lecture from the purple, Koga Ninja of Evil.

* * *

Oh, haha, where did I find Saizo you ask?

Sleeping. In the garden. Between two wooden poles. On a rope tied tightly between said two poles. Want me to repeat that? Alright, sure: Saizo is laying down on a rope, perfectly balanced, and ASLEEP.

As I walk up closer to him, he; smoothly and gracefully; wakes up, notices me, and then–still with perfect balance–stands up on the rope and hops down, showing off a perfect somersault in the process. Then, with a strange swagger to his hips, he begins walking towards me, slowly. I, still too busy gawking with my mouth open, stupidly stand still, temporarily unafraid for what he might do to me.

Suddenly, he's towering over me, a scarily expressionless look on his face. What is he going to do?! I'm too scared and impressed to run away, now. And even if I did, he'd probably catch me.

He leans down, taking some of my hair into his fingers. His face coming closer and closer, until...

_BAM! _

"Ow!" I cry, seeing stars, "You jerk!"

He head-butt me!

"That's your punishment for being so late," he scolds, unaffected by my simplistic name-calling.

"What's my punishment if I end up getting us into trouble with Nobunaga?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'll trap you in a room with Goemon," he threatens monotonously, "and an aphrodisiac."

I scoff. I was already trapped in a room with Goemon last night! Though...after all of his flirting...it really wasn't so bad. Then a thought crosses my mind:

Will I have to sleep in the same room as Saizo?

Suddenly, a horrified look sweeps across my face. Quickly, though, I notice it and shake my head. Saizo might hit me again if I become so easy to read...

Once again on the rope and showing off various gymnastics on it, Saizo demands my attention. He says, "Today, your training begins. I will be training you first with tightrope walking. It's very important that a ninja has good concentration and balance," he leaps off the rope again, "After more practice, you will be able to move as freely as that. But first," he gently grabs my arm, "let's start with the basics."

Before I know what's going on, he begins pulling at my kimono belt.

I grab at his hands in vain, "W-What are you doing?!"

He looks up at me, "What? Your belt was loose. It was going to fall off as it was if you started my training like that. I simply gave you a hand."

"Well, I'm not a child!" I snap, taking a step away from him and adjusting the belt myself, "I can take care of myself!"

"Hm, but if I don't look after you, who else will deal with an idiot like you?"

Idiot...? Hm...Saizo's mouth is just awful, except he acts just like a big brother...

Most of the time.

"You don't have much of a chest, but you have a huge butt," he says ever so maturely.

I wanted to say, 'That's not what Goemon said, yesterday,' but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Now," he continues, thankfully changing the subject, "let's start with the basics of not falling off the rope."

I look at him.

"Where's your reply?" he snaps.

"A...oh, uh, yes sir!" I automatically come up with.

Alright...now how do I actually go about walking across such a thin rope?

I climb up the convenient notches on one of the wooden poles–which is actually about the size of a log. At least I can stand on these.

Now several feet up off the ground, Saizo has to look up at me to say, "Hm...anyway, just give it a try."

...alright then...I will.

Cautiously...precariously...I place one foot on the rope. I take in a deep breath before stretching my arms out and placing my weight entirely on the rope...

"Yes, just like that...keep it straight," I hear Saizo say.

Until, that is, I lose my balance and plummet toward the earth with a loud, "Kya!"**(1)**

As I was falling, though, Saizo catches me in his arms. My hero! Haa...

Nervously, I look up, "S-Sorry!"

He takes a moment, but he does set me down. Gently, even. However, he warns me, shaking a finger, "Next time, I won't catch you. Let's try it again."

Now that determination is quickly filling my spirit, I find myself able to climb up the pole to the rope with ease. Once again, I place my foot on the rope, balancing myself with my arms and breathing evenly...

"Gya! Oof!"

I hit the ground. Harshly. He really didn't catch me this time...!

Or the next time. Or the time after that. Or the other seventy-eight times after that. Nearly two hours of Saizo's extensive training had probably left me with more bruises than I'll know what to do with in the morning and a more exhausted body than I should ever have to deal with.

And yet I'm still up on the rope; my feet now, sadly, used to the thin ground seeming to cut into them. As I make my way across (Haha! I'm halfway there!), Saizo smoothly calls to me, "That's it...without looking at your feet, focus on a distant target..."

I take another step, then another, and then...

"Kya!"

I fall again. This feels like the hundredth time I've fallen...I don't know how much more of this I can take...my whole body is feeling sore, especially my feet from this morning's walking and now from the ropes being rough on them as well...I'll never become a ninja...

Suddenly, I feel my feet being picked up. As I turn over to my back, I see Saizo sitting on a large rock that he'd been hopping on and off from as he'd instructed me, my bare, dirty feet in his lap. Embarrassed by this, I try to pull my feet away, but he grabs them firmly, holding them in place.

"Stop squirming so much," he scolds, proceeding to rub my feet with both of his hands.

Unable to help myself from relaxing into his touch, I lean my head back into the grass, defeated. No pun intended.

"Your feet get this swollen from such little activity?" he mocks, "From the looks of it, it doesn't look like you're suited to be a ninja."

...I know that. I truly do. Why must he rub it in my face?

"Don't look so sad. Why don't you just get married?"...I don't respond...he continues, "Hanzo or Goemon...even Sasuke are all eligible bachelors. Just pick one of them to marry. It's only for your own sake."

I attempt to get up, but he keeps his soothing hold on _both_ of my feet. With a groan, I complain, "It's alright, you know! I can walk."

He looks at me thoughtfully. "Hmph," he simply states, continuing his menstruations on my feet.

Suddenly, though, he pulls me up by my arm and into his lap!

"W...What is it?" I ask, immensely surprised by his soft embrace.

He looks me in the eyes, "Your break is over. Time to get back to work."

Yet he doesn't let me go. As he holds me, I breathe into his chest, gripping softly onto the fabric of it's kimono. It's funny...it...his embrace...his chest gives one a sense of reassurance. I feel very safe; like I can do anything I set my mind to now...

Quietly, with a strange sigh, he says once more, "If you keep delaying, you'll never fulfill your role as the ninja princess."

Oh yeah, that's right...all of this isn't for me, it's for all of the ninja. Saizo is just with me because it is his role, like the other guys...it's his duty...

I look up at him. For the first time, he doesn't have a scowl on his face. It's not quite a smile, but it's at least no longer a frown. His eyes are closed as he presses his cheek against my hair...his eyelashes are really long...

"You really don't have much chest, do you?" he suddenly asks.

I jerk away, but he keeps me firmly in his lap. I stutter, "Y-your eyes aren't closed after all! Just where are they looking at?!"

Finally, he lets me up, much to my body's chagrin. He stands as well, "Don't worry. I have no interest in women."

Slowly, I climb up the pole again to get to the rope. "Eh...?" I begin, confused, "So, does that mean...you're interested in men?"

He yells, "Idiot! I don't want men either!" he sighs, sad, "You're so good at making trouble...you'll make a good couple with Sasuke..."

Holding my arms out again, ready to balance, I ask him, sensitively, "Why don't you have any interest in women? Goemon is just the opposite." He doesn't respond. "Is it because you have devoted your life to Ninjutsu?"

"Hm..." Saizo simply states.

...What does that mean?

He changes the subject, "Go on, walk, you idiot! Even though its tough, you have to keep at it. You want to be able to fight alongside us, right? And besides, you're the symbol of all ninja unity."

Stepping carefully onto the rope again, I stare straight ahead as I say, "Because the blood of Kusonoki flows in me?"

Saizo confirms it, "If your ancestors were not around, the ninja would never have come into existence."

I take another step forward, suppressing a laugh, "Though you tell me that, I was, in all honesty, brought up just like a regular kid."

"Uh-huh?" he says, deadpan.

"Ah! Ouch!"

Sigh...I fell again.

He backs away, obviously telling me silently not to expect another foot rub, as he says, "We're going to continue training until you can cross the rope. We'll skip dinner, too, if we have to."

"Eh, no way!" I argue. Then I sigh, knowing that he's not bluffing and that arguing will only receive me another head-butt or hair pull...I stand up quickly and head back up to the rope.

"Saizo, will I...eh?"

He's walking away from me, back to the temple!

I gawk for a moment, still keeping my balance on the rope until I slowly fall to the side. "Ahha, ow..." He's going to go take a nap or something before dinner, right?!

Hmph...but I_ should_ try harder. I want to be able to protect myself and others. I don't want to depend on the guys entirely. And besides that, I'm the Kusonoki Princess; the symbol of unity to all ninjas everywhere. I have to do this! For my parents...for Grandpa...for peace on earth...

And more importantly, if I can cross the rope, I might actually get Saizo to praise me!

* * *

_RumbleRumble._

Ugh...my stomach is growling...my body is near it's limit and I'm covered in bruises...Hanzo, please help me!

I shake my head clear of those whining thoughts. What did Saizo say? Focus on a distant target, yeah? Ah...oh no! "Kya!"

"Augh!" I cry upon suddenly feeling a fierce pain in my knee, "Enough already! I feel like I want to cry..."

At that moment, however, a voice calls to me from above, "Abigail."

Standing over me is Saizo...

"You're crying because your knee hurts?" he asks.

Clenching my teeth, I childishly hit the ground with my fists, "I'm not crying!"

I stare up at Saizo, my view of him being upside down.

He sighs, walking around to sit next to my exhausted body, "You're really stubborn." He pats my head, "Okay...stay still."

I clench my teeth even tighter, a loud shout and hiss threatening to spill out from behind my teeth as Saizo bites my knee. When he pulls the stone out that I had fallen on, though, and the pain recedes, I can focus on nothing but the softness of his lips as they delay upon my bruised skin. My heart starts to race...I don't know what to do in a situation like this...I'm such a novice...

Saizo wipes the blood from his mouth, "This is no state to continue training in. We're done for the day; I'll carry you back inside."

With that, Saizo lifts me up carefully in a bridal-style position and heads back into the temple. I can't help but snuggle against his chest as my eyes flutter closed.

Suddenly, though, as I hear voices becoming louder around me, I shake my head to wake up. I can't show weakness now to Saizo! Not to any of them...

"Saizo! What the hell did you do?!" I hear Sasuke's voice shout first upon seeing my still-bleeding knee.

Looking up, I see Saizo roll his eyes. I decide to answer for him; looking at all the others staring wide-eyed and worriedly at me; "It's alright! I just fell during training."

"Oh..." Hanzo says. Huh, so Hanzo is back, "Saizo, you've already started training with her?"

Goemon inputs, watching Saizo walk past with me, "Even I was going to wait until my second day with her. At least get to know her first."

Saizo ignores all of them and begins walking up the stairs.

"Well," I manage to hear Hanzo say, "I suppose that since she's already started we might as well continue. Have you got that, Kotaro; Sasuke?"

My elite ninja ears manage to pick up on their nodding.

Just kidding; I have no idea what happened after that; my elite ninja ears don't exist yet. Once in my room, Saizo places me on the futon, then goes back out to get a medical kit. When he comes back, he sits down on the floor next to me, setting to quickly clean up the blood before it spills onto the sheets.

He (awkwardly?) hands me a container of salve, "Show me your wound after you've applied medication."

"It's alright, I can handle it myself," I lie, still uncomfortable with him being so close to me.

"Oh...okay," he says, setting his hands in his lap.

I sigh, sitting up carefully in order to apply the medication.

"Ah...augh..." I begin gasping from pain shooting up my nerves. Saizo begins rubbing my back in small circles, somehow managing to calm me down.

Once the medicine is set he takes a roll of bandages and begins wrapping my knee up in them.

A question I'd been forgetting to ask crosses my mind, "Is my grandpa doing okay?"

Saizo looks up, surprised. "Yeah," he says, continuing to tend to the hole in my knee, "He's just gone to a safer town with Lord Hattori–the Iga Elder. They went to see the Yagyu clan about helping us. Your grandfather will be staying in that better-protected town. He'd get in our way, otherwise."

"Oh." More silence. I watch as he finishes tending to my wound; cutting the cloth bandage and tying it up just comfortably in the front. He's probably tended many wounds in the past, for he does it perfectly.

I give a quiet laugh, causing Saizo's gaze to fixate on my face curiously."When I was little," I recall for Saizo, "Grandpa used to apply medicine for me when I fell...he must be missing me..." All of the sudden, I can't help the tears that had threatened to fall. "I...I'm crying because of the pain..." I lie, trying desperately to stifle my sobs.

Suddenly, Saizo pulls my hair.

"Ouch!" I yell, trying to hide my sticky face away from Saizo, "W...What are you doing?"

All he replies with is, "Weird woman," before pulling me against him. "I've never seen such a stubborn girl."

My sobs quiet while in his embrace...he feels so warm and fuzzy, it's calming my nerves...

"You've worked hard," he whispers, patting me gently on the head.

My crying starts up again, "You...you all have laid your lives down for me...I can't continue to be this weak, I just can't! It's not right..."

"It's alright to show your weakness," Saizo comforts, stoking my hair, "When Sasuke was little, he cried during training, too."

"Sasuke cried?"

Slowly, Saizo pulls me away from him. He hands me a strange pill, "Here. Pop it in your mouth, chew it, and swallow. It'll help heal your wounds faster."

"Oh...alright."

After I follow his directions, I gag, "Ugh! It's so bitter!"

"Yup," he simply says, moving to sit on the other futon a few feet away from mine, "The first time I ate that, I almost threw up, too."

"You could've said something beforehand if you knew!"

Now, with a smile on his handsome face for the first time that I've ever seen, he pats me on the head again.

"There, there. You feel better already, right?"

I analyze myself for a moment, "...Yeah, I guess..."

I look over at him again. He looks so kind with a smile on his face...I'd almost say he has a nicer smile than Sasuke. And it's certainly more comforting than that constant smirk Goemon has...

"What's wrong?" he suddenly asks me, getting ready to blow out the various lanterns lighting the room.

"Nothing," I say, smiling back at him as I lie down for the night.

Saizo, though, suddenly seems to remember something that unsettles him. He stops in his tracks of putting out the small flames, then asks me, "You haven't eaten yet, have you? Aren't you hungry?"

_RumbleRumble._

"Yes," I say, sitting back up, "But you've already eaten, haven't you?"

"No, not yet," he says, readjusting his purple kimono as he stands, "I was out collecting plants for the medicine."

What, really? Aww, that's so swe–

"Wait," I say, looking up at him, "So you already knew that I was going to get hurt?"

"It was inevitable. You actually got off a lot better than I thought you would."

...

"I don't know how to respond to that," I say.

"I don't expect you to," he replies, heading for the door, "I'll bring you some food up here."

And with that, he leaves.

Well...I suppose that it_ was_ inevitable that I get hurt. Still, though...how discomforting. Couldn't he have just helped _kept_ me from getting hurt? Then again, I suppose that he's no omnipotent Buddha...

He's certainly no sadist, either, though. We might've gotten off on the wrong start, but now I can tell that there's no way he takes joy in the pain of others. Of those who aren't his enemies, anyway...

* * *

Later, after I'd eaten alone in my room (he's gone back downstairs to eat, I suppose, and talk business with the guys) and after I'd officially laid down for the night, I'd begun shivering uncontrollably again. I hate nights like this...as convenient as the drafts are in the hot summer nights, in the spring it can sometimes be very troublesome. The wind seems to blow in the opposite direction during the cold winter and fall, though, luckily.

As my mind was (and still is) foggy, I remember vaguely hearing the paper door leading into my room open in the night, followed by sounds of shuffling in the area behind me. Saizo must've laid down and fell asleep on his own futon at that time.

But, then...how did we both end up sleeping on his futon?

As my mind slowly comes to, awakening, it takes me a while to process the position I'd somehow managed to get into by morning. I gasp at the sight: Saizo is holding me snugly, my head against his own breathing chest and his arms wrapped around my back. His hand is holding my head close.

Finally, once I gain the consciousness to curiously look up at him, our eyes meet. He'd already been awake.

"Don't make a fuss," he soothes, frowning, "Just wake up normally."

"But..." I stutter, blushing furiously as the close contact, "Y-you are...!"

He stares into my eyes to gain my attention, "Look, you're the one who's hugging me, alright?"

"No!" I shake my head, still blushing and afraid I'll be 'punished' if he continues thinking that I'm the one who changed futons, "No, no, it's not like that! Not me, _you_ were–!"

"Did I hug you?" he asks, realizing.

"...yeah...yeah, you did."

He frowns even more, then pulls me close, against him, again, "Hmph. It must've been really cold."

...I had stopped shivering in the night. I remember thinking in my dreams, wondering why this was. Saizo must've been cold, too, and pulled me from my own futon onto his own. I must've been exhausted to not have woken up from it...but even so, feeling Saizo's body heat and hearing his heart beat...I've never felt so secure. My heart begins beating faster...I gasp internally; I've slept through the night with yet another man! First Goemon, now Saizo? I'd imagine Sasuke will be pretty clingy, too...but Hanzo and Kotaro are so hard to read...

"I'll never get married, now," I sigh, hitting Saizo's chest with a lame fist.

"Why do you say that?"

Nervously, I answer, "I've slept in the..." (...arms of...) "...same room with two different guys in two nights!"

"That doesn't make you impure," Saizo scoffs, still holding me as punches my back, "It's not like you've stripped down nude in front of any of us; not that any of us would mind. You haven't even been a stupid, flirting air-head of a woman around us, unlike many women are. You're certainly a klutz and a ditz, but that comes naturally."

...meanie...

Saizo continues, pulling away slightly so as to see my face. He raises an eyebrow, "You've never even been with a man, have you?"

What?! I blush, looking away, "Y-you don't have to spell it out like that!"

He scoffs, propping himself up, over me, with an elbow, "In my village, preteen girls often give birth to children."

I nod sadly, "Yes, I've heard of that...but..."

"But you don't know the way to make children?" he interrupts.

I swiftly prop myself up on both elbows, too, "Th...That is..."

"If that's the case..." Saizo says, trapping me between his arms, and then setting his legs on either side of me, "Let me teach you, alright?"

After pushing me back down onto my back, he grabs my chin before stroking my cheek and moving his hand to the back of my head. What do I do?! My heart is beating even faster now and my cheeks are burning...this is just like what Goemon almost tried to do!

Except that Saizo actually manages to get a kiss in.

His lips wrap around mine as he adjusts the angle of my head to deepen it. However, I turn my head away quickly and shuffle away as fast as I can manage off to the side, as his right arm was lifted up and out of my way, no longer trapping me on that side.

He sits up, causing the morning sunlight coming in from the window to hit his confused (yet strangely amused) face. "Why are you blushing?" he asks, "It was just a joke. Don't take everything so seriously. Idiot."

But before I can yell at him, the paper door slides open with a knock.

"Princess," Hanzo greets me with a smile. His eyes glance over to Saizo, now sitting politely in what was once my original futon, before he bows lightly to me, continuing saying, "Good morning. I see you have slept well. Saizo, thank you for protecting the Princess for yesterday, and I apologize for my absence for most of the day. Kotaro will take over now," he watches as Saizo stands and helps me up, "Now, please, Princess Abigail, the workers of the temple have prepared breakfast. You have another long day of training ahead of you."

Hanzo steps aside to let me through the doorway, and then follows behind, talking quietly to Saizo. Knowing that I'll be caught if I try to eavesdrop (if I even succeed at it), I begin to walk faster, looking back once at Saizo before turning the corner and heading downstairs to begin the new day.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) "Kya!" is, if you don't remember or don't know, what the MC (main character) says whenever she takes a spill. At least when she's with Saizo. It reminds me of Gakupo's "Dancing Samurai", except that she's a ninja with everybody else.

Speaking of the vocaloid Gakupo Kamui, doesn't Munenori Yagyu look a whole lot like him? Come on, he's a purple-haired samurai!

**Yes, I know that I'm following the guys' original stories rather closely right now, but that's just to introduce everybody. It'll get more creative with Hanzo–since I can't get the Gree version and Lupi's review says that it's there, now. Is that true?–and when the real drama begins!**

**Also, I won't go on with excuses for taking so long to write and update this. Life's gotten busy this week with school starting back up; yadda yadda, you know the drill. I'll upload this first and then edit and update..**

**I haven't been disclaiming. Is that bad? Oh, well, I'll probably forget again, but if it's not obvious, I don't own the "Shall we Date?" series, including but not limited to "Ninja Love". I AM NOT THAT SUCCESSFUL YET! Haha. I wish I owned the pictures, though...so pretty!**

Arigatou, all, for reading! Reviews, favorites and follows are always inspiring! Next up, as I said, is the ever-silent and adorable Kotaro...

* * *

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL!**

**Email from Saizo: stop sleeping with other men**

**Hey, idiot!  
****Are you really already being a pain in the ass? You're hopeless. Good thing you got me to take care of you, now, huh? No one else is gonna want a big idiot like you.  
****So shape up! I'm not gonna babysit you anymore! Also, you're now officially my private hot-water bottle, so no more snuggling or snogging with the other guys! Goemon and Sasuke can go to a geisha house together, for all I care.  
****Oh yeah, and by the way; I never actually left your side when you thought that I ran away, you slowpoke. I saw you drop those bags of things I'd bought to improve this place's defenses. You broke some glass marbles that I'd spent my own hard-earned pocket money on! Your punishment? You will have to do everything I tell you from now on. Even when it's not my turn.  
****Hmm..let's see...what impossible thing shall I make you do? Haha, this is gonna be fun!**

**Saizo**

**(P.S. don't tell anyone else about the things we did yesterday. Not the cuddling, not the footrubbing, not any of it! Just...don't mention it again, alright? That doesn't mean I won't do it again, it's just...look, just don't mention it to anybody.)**


	4. Chapter 3

_"Why are you blushing?" Saizo asks, "It was just a joke. Don't take everything so seriously. Idiot."_

_But before I can yell at him, the paper door slides open again with a knock._

_"Princess," Hanzo greets me with a smile. His eyes glance over to Saizo, now sitting politely in what was once my original futon, before he bows lightly to me, continuing saying, "Good morning. I see you have slept well. Saizo, thank you for protecting the Princess for yesterday, and I apologize for my absence for most of the day. Kotaro will take over now," he watches as Saizo stands and helps me up, "Now, please, Princess Abigail, the workers of the temple have prepared breakfast. You have another long day of training ahead of you."_

_Hanzo steps aside to let me through the doorway, and then follows behind, talking quietly to Saizo. Knowing that I'll be caught if I try to eavesdrop (if I even succeed at it), I begin to walk faster, looking back once at Saizo before turning the corner and heading downstairs to begin the new day._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kotaro Fuma**

...

...

...

...

_Cough._

...

"So..." I begin awkwardly, "H-How is the weapon procurement coming?"

"Well," replies Kotaro.

"That's...nice."

...

...

...

"Your kimono is really nice, Kotaro. Though you look much less ninja-y in it."

"That's the point."

...

...

"It's been kind of cold at night. I hope the Spring warms it up soon."

"Yes."

...

...

...

Kotaro has an uncanny ability to stop all conversation.

Since the switch-off at breakfast, everything has been much less lively than it ever was with Saizo or Goemon, or ever will be with Sasuke, I'm sure. I've had to follow Kotaro to the main hall, where he's been looking through various parchments and letters for the last hour.

Oh, wait. It's only been a few minutes.

Hmm...I wonder what the others are doing now? Have their jobs changed since Hanzo first assigned them each a duty? We're all supposed to have a meeting at some point later today about what everyone–especially the "captain of information-seeking", Goemon–has found out about what Nobunaga and Nobukatsu Oda are up to.

This is all so confusing...I know nothing of war and tactics. I probably should learn, though, since I'm now the Ninja Princess. I still don't understand how Nobunaga found out about the ninja's grand, official meeting in Iga. And why would he go to so much trouble, rallying all of his troops, in order to invade Iga like this? What's he going to do when he sees that there's no one there after all? Saizo had given a basic description of what he thought was going to happen...I suppose he knows what he's talking about, but if Nobunaga _is _capable of outsmarting the ninja...

Then again, we've possibly outsmarted him by finding out his plans and avoiding Iga, all together. I hope that Hanzo and Goemon are handling this okay...Goemon would've gone out on a limb with the unpredictable if I hadn't calmed him down on the first day. And yet, Sasuke is so disappointed...I hope this is all for the best. It's so confusing and mind-boggling being with a different ninja every day...they're all so different from each other, but one thing that they all have in common is that they are all incredibly hard to read. That's all a part of being a ninja, I suppose.

"Princess, I am done. Let's head out to the storage sheds, now."

But Kotaro might just be the hardest to read. He's so much older than me and so quiet...I never can tell what he's thinking...

As I follow Kotaro outside the temple, heading to the small sheds originally designed for storing garden tools and animal food (they're now holding the many guns and blades that Kotaro has acquired by...whatever means he is using), I decide to try to get him to open up.

Pulling on his kimono sleeve to get his attention as we walk, I say, "You know...you don't have to be so polite."

He walks a bit faster, releasing himself from my grip, as he says, "It's how I am."

_Sigh_...I jog a little bit in order to catch up to him. He seems so distant and cold to me...does he not like me? I understand that I may be a bit obnoxious and shy, but still...for some reason, wondering whether he hates me or not is rather...painful? I'm not sure how to describe this strange, insecure, feeling. Maybe I've just been spoiled by being liked by all the other ninjas (minus a half point for Saizo...he's so mean to me...but then again...)

"Abigail," Kotaro pulls me out of my thoughts once we'd reached the several small sheds.

I look up at him, immediately changing my expression from whatever conflicted one it was to a neutral, expressionless one. Just like the one Kotaro wears all the time. He continues, "You're the ninja princess."

I have to refrain from rolling my eyes, "I know...I am aware of my position."

"You are a good princess."

My eyes slightly widen at that, watching him as he opens the shed door and steps inside. I follow him closely, having to be at a close distance due to the tight space. Guns in this shed.

Looking around while simultaneously moving out of the way of Kotaro so that he doesn't trip over me, I ask him, "So all of these guns are from Fuma?"

"Yes," he replies, taking count on the inventory, "Fuma ninja are the best marksmen, and so they make the best guns."

Not an ounce of arrogance in his voice; quite the opposite of Goemon.

"You must be an excellent gunsman as well," I compliment assumptively.

Kotaro doesn't respond, of course, and the air around us remains silent until he's finished his counting and is gently (awkwardly) ushering me back outside. I swear I can hear my ears buzzing when I'm around him...

"Princess, please stay outside while I count the inventory of these last two sheds. They contain bladed weapons. You could get hurt."

I give a quiet laugh, "Kotaro, you sure worry a lot!"

He stares at me, "Of course I worry. You are the Ninja Princess."

I sigh again, deciding to sit down on the grass and enjoy the smell of the wind, "I suppose that's true, right? It _is _kind of your job to worry about me, right?"

He remains unresponsive; taking a moment longer, staring at the ground around me, before he heads inside the second shed. He's right; there are a lot of weapons in there; I can see that from the angle I'm at from _outside_ the shack.

Breathing in deeply, I lean back until I'm laying upon the ground, the soft grass tickling the exposed skin around my ears and neck. I laugh softly, content, as I stare up into the sky.

Even though Kotaro is awkward and quiet, he's so much calmer than the others, too. Whether he actually be a worrywart or not. I doubt he wastes his time worrying about useless things.

And so what does that make me?

"Abigail!" I hear my name called again, although this time it's far away from the shed. Turning my head, I see one of the female workers of the temple running towards me.

Hurriedly, I stand up. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She grabs my hands as she speaks, almost on the brink of hysteria, "Abigail, who are all these men? The Head Priest said that they'd only be visiting for a day, but they've been here for three days! What's going on? Do you know? And where is the Head Priest? Are these men–"

I grab her arms in order to calm her down, "Setsuna**(1)**, calm down, please! My grandfather went to Yagyu in order to...conduct some business...and so, um..." Kotaro walks out of the shed, closing the door and locking it slyly when he notices the worker girl. I continue, having found the inspiration needed for my less-than-true explanation, "And so these men are high-ranking monks, as well, taking care of the place and of us until my grandfather returns."

"Oh..." the woman pauses, staring at Kotaro. She shakes her head after a few moments, saying, "A-Alright, Miss. Abigail. Please wish your grandfather a safe return for me."

"I will. And please don't worry about the guys! They really are...eh...harmless...and they do mean well."

"Yes..." she nods, slowly turning to head back into the temple, "But that one red-headed man...are you sure that he is a monk? He was behaving rather...promiscuously to me and the other girls working."

I frown, but then smile in order to reassure the worker woman, "I shall have a word with him, then. Please, don't worry anymore!"

She smiles back, finally relieved, as she says goodbye to me and then to Kotaro. Her eyes linger on Kotaro's face admirably for a few seconds longer before she finally heads off to the temple.

"Goemon's a whore," I hear a voice behind me say.

I gasp; my hair swishing with the wind with the speed I turn around at; "Kotaro!"

But said white-haired ninja's gaze is even further behind me. I turn further to see Saizo, leaning against the tall, stone wall which surrounds the temple grounds, his arms crossed.

I scold fiercely, "Saizo, you shouldn't say things like that! I've already had to get onto _Goemon _for saying things behind peoples' backs.

The purple-esc ninja shrugs, then turns to Kotaro, "Hanzo sent me to tell you that the final shipment of bows, arrows and knives has come in. It's at the house you've directed it to."

Kotaro nods, then looks at me, telling me silently that we're about to head into town. I sigh, nodding back in understanding as I look away, feeling awkward. Then Saizo, now bored, walks off, intentionally brushing past me. I can tell-with the light pain in my arm now-that he does this so to remind me of...whatever happened yesterday. Last night...and this morning. What he'd told me to forget about...

* * *

As Kotaro and I finally reach a house on the outer skirts of the already small village, a low rumbling sound catches our attention.

Once the quiet ninja had the door unlocked, he pauses from opening the door to turn and look at me. With a worried expression, he asks me, "Are you hungry?"

Well, it is already after noon...

"I'm sorry," I apologize for a unknown reason, even to myself, "I haven't eaten today since breakfast..."

He frowns, "No, I'm sorry for not noticing. Let's enter the house and then have a snack, Princess."

I nod, following him inside the small house. What a dump...although not necessarily unclean, the rooms are awfully bland and with hardly any furniture; I've seen only a chair in what would probably be the initial living room, as well as a highly simplified kitchen.

"Who lives here?" I ask when my curiosity can stand it no longer.

I hear Kotaro call out from another room, "No one lives here. The villagers have told me that this building has not been occupied for several years."

"But it's so tidy, even as simple as it is..."

Much to my lack-of-surprise, Kotaro doesn't respond, so I decide to go try to find him. Following where I think his voice came from, I cut back through the entry room to a hallway. He's not in here...maybe upstairs then?

Once on the second floor, I continue searching the rooms...two bedrooms, a closet...all of the empty necessities, but just where is Kotaro?! I jog back down the stairs, beginning to worry. As I'm about to run into the kitchen, though, I run into something. Hard.

"Ouch!" I cry, hearing a simultaneous, low-pitched groan come from the warm surface I've just trapped against the wall. "Oh...Kotaro," I awkwardly look up, "There you are..." He looks down at me as I realize that I'm clutching his kimono; and then he realizes that his arms are around me. "I'm sorry," I quickly say, "Everyone has always said that I need to watch where I'm going..."

Then, I see something unexpected: Kotaro blushing.

Letting me go with his arms, he shyly asks, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind backing up a bit?"

I look at him oddly for a moment, then remember that I'm pressing him into a wall. Quickly, with me now blushing lightly as well, I take a couple of steps back in order to give him some breathing room.

"Forgive me," he says, looking down, "Uh...here you are. A snack."

In his outstretched hand is a small, square and grey piece of...something.

"What is it?" I ask, taking it.

"It looks small, but it will give you enough energy to last for a whole day."

I laugh, "Really? Well, it's already after lunch, so I don't think that I'll need _that _much energy! Can I just eat half of it?"

"Of course," he begins walking back into the shabby kitchen.

"Thank you, Kotaro."

...silence.

Ah, of course. I sigh as I eat the strange, flavorless piece of...something. Is it tofu?**(2) **I think I've heard that it's quite healthy for you, but I've never had it. Either way, that's not what I want to cloud my mind right now. I want to think about Kotaro...have I seen a new side of him today? Just from his embarrassment and shyness, I feel like I know now that he is not nearly as cold and distant as I'd originally thought. Actually, when he was holding me...he felt rather warm. Even if it were only for those few awkward seconds...that's what I thought about. How warm he'd felt with his arms around me, so protectively. But I suppose that's his job, right? To protect the Ninja Princess? Still...I wonder exactly why he was so embarrassed?

The man of my thoughts for the day comes back out from the kitchen, carrying a large and heavy wooden box.

"Are those the weapons?" I ask him.

"Yes," he answers.

"How did the deliverer get them in here? The door had a lock on it."

"Only a ninja could have," he simply answers, readjusting his hold on the box.

"Oh..." I say, holding the front door open for him, When he enters through it, I close the door and grab the lock from its hiding place on the porch.

Kotaro calls, "Princess, we have no need to lock the door again. I only added that on there so to protect the weapons from being stolen."

"Ah, okay," I respond, pocketing the lock, "But why did you give a random house instead of the temple address to the deliverers? Why the diversion?"

"So as not to arise suspicion among the townspeople," he explains, "This house is on the outskirts of the village. And if it were found out that weapons were being delivered to a _temple_..."

"Oh, I see. How smart!" I beam.

Once I run up to walk in front of Kotaro, we start heading back into town. Until another voice, calling from behind the house, stops us. "Hey!" it says.

Quickly, we turn around, Kotaro backing up so to hold my wrist protectively with his free hand. From behind the building comes the green-haired man I recall meeting several days ago in town. Just what is he still doing here? He walks up, a curious look on his face.

Kotaro whispers to me, "If he asks who we are, assume a false identity."

I nod, wishing to clasp his hand, still softly holding my wrist. I had met this man before, though; his name is Mushashi Miyamoto! He's a swordsman, just like the ninjas...

"What are you two doing here, out of curiosity?" Mushashi asks, folding his arms.

Kotaro answers in a loud voice, "We are simply medicine sellers. I have come to collect a shipment of glass vials and tools that I specified to be delivered here."

"Why here?" Mushashi steps closer, looking more and more curious.

Kotaro ignores this question, and instead asks his own, "Do you live in this house?"

Mushashi smiles, "No, I simply stay in here when I pass through."

When he passes through? But I'd never even seen him in town before until just a couple days ago...if that's true, then why is he staying now?

Mushashi continues, looking a little annoyed, "I had wondered who put that lock on the door. I assume it was you?"

Kotaro doesn't answer.

"Who's that behind you?" the swordsman asks, his features softening. I poke my head around from behind Kotaro, receiving a surprised look from Mushashi. He smiles, "Hey, it's you! You're that kind girl from the other day. What, is he your husband or something?"

When Kotaro doesn't respond, I figure that I would, "Uh, this is...Tojiro. I...eh...we..."

Curse my lack of talent for lying.

Kotaro saves me by completing my sentence, though, with, "Yes, we are married. I am Tojiro Kamui**(3)**. We are herbalists and medicine sellers. Who are you?"

Mushashi smirks, "Mushashi Miyamoto. I am a ronin**(4)**. And, I am sorry, woman, but I've forgotten your name."

I stutter...do I tell him the name I'd originally told him? My actual name? Will he figure it out if I lie? What will he do then? Does he know of the war between the Oda clan and the ninjas? And most importantly...if I tell him my name again, will he know now that I am the Ninja Princess?

Kotaro's gentle squeeze on my wrist tells me to hurry up and pick a name.

"Ah...uh..." I voice, feeling nervous (mostly from Mushashi's now suspicious look), "I...My name is Shizuka."

Mushashi snaps his fingers in remembrance while Kotaro's hold on my wrist suddenly tightens. I groan to him in protest.

"Ah, that's right!" Mushashi laughs, "My apologies, Shizuka Kamui," he turns back to Kotaro, who now nearly has my wrist in the same, stiff, death-grip that Saizo had it in more than once yesterday...Mushashi asks, "Are you going to keep locking that house up? I usually don't spend much time in this town, but it's one of my many resting places."

"...No," Kotaro eventually answers, finally letting my wrist go. I hand him the lock, and he hands it to Mushashi, "We are done using it. You may have it back. Forgive me for stealing it away from you."

And so, with a bow of the head from Kotaro and a mutual wave between me and Mushashi, Kotaro and I head back off to the temple with the box of "medical tools and vials" on Kotaro's shoulder.

But...now, as I look up at his serious face...and his faster walking pace...and remember the suddenly stiff grip he'd had on my wrist...I can't help but feel as if I've hurt him somehow, accidentally...

* * *

_Bam!_

"Ah!" I cry, "I've missed again!"

After delivering the weapons and awkwardly...silently...organizing them among the sheds (which took a lot of insisting on my part to get Kotaro to let me help him), he and I headed off to the woods, away from people, in order to start my training with the Fuma ninja.

"Breathe," he quietly says to me from behind, "You are not breathing smoothly. If you move erratically you will miss your shot."

"But I _am_ breathing," I complain, "It's my hold on the gun...it doesn't feel right."

He walks over to pin the target up on the tree trunk again: a large, woven hat**(5)**. As he does this, he tries to verbally explain to me again, "You must hold the neck of the gun with your non-dominant hand with relaxed, loose fingers, and keep a firm grip on the trigger and the handle."

I relax my arms, tired of hearing him talk (how ironic). "You keep saying that over and over again," I argue, "but it's not helping! Can't you just adjust my stance manually?"

His eyes widen as a slight blush creeps across his face.

I don't think I like that look...quietly; worriedly; I ask him, "What? Do I make you uncomfortable? Do you not like me?"

After a moment, he sighs, looking down, "Of course not. Forgive me, Princess...I...I'll try harder to be better...I-I just don't have any confidence...in..._that _field..."

I set the gun down, "What field?"

His blush increases as he turns his head even further away from me, "You know..._girls_..."

...

How. Adorable.

"So is that why you're so quiet all the time?" I ask him, sitting down on a rock in hopes to help him relax; make him less anxious.

"I'm no good with people..."

That may be true, though he does try so hard...

"You'll get better," I encourage, taking his hand in mine and making him blush even more, "It just takes practice."

He softly smiles, rubbing his thumb over my hand, "Yes, I suppose you're right." I laugh, causing him to quickly worry and become embarrassed again, "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing," I say, keeping my hold on his hand so that he doesn't take it away, "That was just the first time I've ever seen you smile."

His smile returns, "Heh...I think that this is the first time I've seen you smile, as well. Or laugh."

I shift my gaze shyly to the grass, my smile widening. Kotaro certainly does have a nice smile...

"Well," he says, releasing my hand and picking the gun back up, "Let's get back to training."

I nod, walking up and taking the gun. Now that he's relaxed, he easily (eagerly?) adjusts my arms and hands manually, taking the time to feel the contact of our skin as he helps me perfect my stance.

His touch is so gentle...yet still so shy...

After all is according to his instructions and I feel much more comfortable, he backs away, allowing me the room I need to shoot at the target several yards away comfortably. Regulating my breathing, I take aim; closing one eye; and...

_Bam!_

"Oh, I've missed again!" I exclaim, stomping my foot in disbelievement.

"Yes, but..." Kotaro walks over to the target-hat, sporting a hole fairly close to the edge, "You've actually managed to hit the target his time."

With a cheer for myself and a reassuring nod from Kotaro, we set our minds back to "professional mode" to continue my marksmanship training.

* * *

After dinner that evening...

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Goemon yells, rubbing his arm as we all head upstairs to the main hall for a meeting.

"For bothering the working women!" I yell back at him, "They are not your playthings! And most of them are married!"

"Well, they didn't complain," smirks Goemon, pulling me into his arms playfully, practically carrying me the rest of the way up the stairs.

As soon as we've reached the open floor, though, Kotaro jabs Goemon in the side, forcing the red-haired ninja to release me.

"Damn!" Goemon complains, "I'll just stop talking then!"

"That would be best," Kotaro ushers me into the room. Behind us, I can practically hear Saizo roll his eyes.

"Hi, Abigail!" Sasuke greets in his usual, cheerful way as he sees me enter. I suppose that he'd been up here with Hanzo and that's why I didn't see either of them during dinner.

"Princess," Hanzo greets as well, bowing.

Once everyone had arrived and surrounded the large table filled with various scrolls and papers in the middle of the room (a map underneath all of it), the meeting I'd been curious about all day finally started.

Hanzo, standing across from me, turned to Goemon, "Goemon, what have you found out about Nobukatsu's plans?"

Sloppily piling up the papers and handing them expectantly to Sasuke, Goemon leans over the table atop the map of Japan, in order to truly be front-and-center. He begins, "Well, first off, I've heard word that Nobunaga's troops will be arriving in Iga by tomorrow morning. I've got men there that will be sending word with more news when they see Nobunaga and his samurais' reactions to our absence. Also, Mitsuhide Akechi is not with Nobunaga on the way to Iga; he's staying in Honno-ji temple."

Hanzo imputs, "Ah, so Nobunaga is really going to Iga by himself, is he?"

Goemon nods, "Yeah, that's what I've been hearing. Whether it's true or not, we'll have to find out. It could just be another look-alike or a false rumor."

"And where did you say that their base was?"

"Honno-ji temple, in Kyoto."

Sasuke, returning to the table after putting the many papers Goemon had handed him down somewhere, exclaims, "That's good! So now we know where his home is."

"Yes," Hanzo says slowly, "But where is Nobukatsu Oda?"

"Ah," Goemon muses, standing up straight, "That's the best part. Nobukatsu is currently planning on a way, now, to try to infiltrate the Yagyu clan. He wants to prove to his father that he can take over the enemy samurai, even if he can't beat his father to the ninja. The Iga Elder sent word from there that that's what Munenori's intelligence has dug up."

"That's what he's _planning_," Hanzo reminds, "But where is he now?"

"I don't know of his _exact_ whereabouts," replies Goemon, "But I do know that he's not far from Kyoto. That means he's heading from the west to the east. And he might just make a rest stop here."

Hanzo thinks for a moment, "And if not, we'll head over to Yagyu to help the samurai. Keep your eyes on both Nobukatsu and Nobunaga, Master Goemon. In the meantime, we'll keep in contact with the other ninjas and find out what Nobunaga's plan is after he's arrived in Iga."

Goemon nods, backing up and stretching.

"Now, has anyone found anything else out?"

Kotaro, standing next to me, speaks up, "There is a swordsman in the village."

Everyone's eyes widen when they turn to Kotaro."What?" Hanzo asks, confused, "Here? In the Princess's village?"

"Yes."

I input, "His name is Mushashi Miyamoto. He said that he's a ronin."

"Hmm.." Hanzo presses his hand to his cheek in thought, "I think that I've heard of that name before. Have you seen him in town before, Princess?"

"No," I reply, "I'd only just met him a couple days ago, but today he said that he's visited before, as he uses one of the abandoned houses as a resting place."

Hanzo's eyes widen even more, darting between Kotaro and me, "You've talked to him?"

"Yes," I say, looking up at the ever-expressionless Kotaro, "But he doesn't know who we are. He thinks that we are medicine sellers, and that Kotaro's name is Tojiro and mine is Shisuka," Kotaro stiffens again. I continue, "And he also thinks that we are married."

Sasuke cries out, "What?!" as Saizo's, Goemon's and Hanzo's eyes widen even more than they already were.

"We had no choice," explains Kotaro.

Hanzo sighs, "Well, alright, but if he's staying in town, then that means that you two have to keep the act up."

Sasuke angrily inputs, "Well, I'm not losing my turn with Abigail _again_! They can all just–"

Hanzo yells at him, "We're not stopping the rounds of protecting the Princess! You all still have much work to do. Just, Princess...try to only go into town publicly with Kotaro. If you're seen with a different man every day by someone who thinks that you're married, the town will start to talk, whether they know you or not. And that word could get outside of the town, as well. A young woman named Abigail always seen with a strong man at her side? Nobunaga is not stupid."

I remain silent.

Saizo asks, "Does he really know who the Princess is _exactly_?"

Hanzo responds, "None of us know if he does or not, but it's not worth the risk. We must keep her identity secret at all times."

...keep my identity secret at all times? So...does that mean that I am no longer Abigail? Am I simply the ninja princess and will be nothing more? How...lonely.

* * *

I watch as Kotaro prepares the futons in my room; he'd insisted on not letting "The Princess" do such a task, and instead took it upon himself. Not much had to be done, really; just a clean change of sheets.

"A-choo!" I sneeze.

Kotaro looks up at me, worried, "Are you catching a cold, Princess?"

I sigh, "It's been a cold week..."

He frowns, "And we only have two futons..."

Suddenly, he places the extra futon–his futon–atop of mine, and then leaves the room.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask, worried that he's being serious.

He comes back in, carrying what I assume to be the futon from his own room, "This should keep you a bit warmer." He places the third futon atop the two.

"But now you don't have a futon to sleep on!" I argue. At least the other guys _have_ their futons!

"Don't worry!" he insists, "I can sleep anywhere."

Blowing out the lantern lighting the room, he goes over to sit in the far corner of the room.

When he sees that I'm still standing, staring at him in the darkness, he says, "Don't worry...get some sleep."

"...Alright," I respond, unsure.

I lay down on the small stack of futons, but still feel a deep worry as I hear the wind rattling against the window and temple walls.

I turn around so that I'm laying on my side, facing Kotaro. Tentatively, I ask, "Do you want to...sleep with me tonight?"

What's one more cuddly man in my bed, after all?

In the dull moonlight, I can plainly see his face contort to one of surprise.

"Not like that!" I correct, somehow managing to see what he's thinking, for once, "I just mean...you must be cold."

He frowns, "A princess of your age shouldn't say things like that. I have to protect you, after all. I can't let you catch a cold."

I sigh. Does he only think of me as a job? Does he not care about me as a person? Then again...maybe it's just my hormones or loneliness acting up; this is the first night so far that I've had to sleep alone. That is, without being hugged by someone in my sleep.

"Aright, then..." I sigh, figuring out that Kotaro was _not _going to change his mind. He's as stoic and reserved as ever... "Good night."

Even though I'm not as warm as I was in Goemon's or Saizo's embrace...that's okay. I still feel safe...if not more so. This futon smells like Kotaro, anyway...it's almost as if I _am_ wrapped up in his arms...

Am I a whore?

I laugh internally at that thought. _No, not at all_...but still...having so many men care for me in such ways when I've never even dated anyone before...my brain keeps reminding me that this is all business, but my heart...I'm not so sure how much more it can take. I've still got Sasuke and Hanzo to be fully introduced to...and then it all starts over again with Goemon in three days. Then Saizo, then Kotaro again...

What if I end up having to pick just one in the end, after all? If we end up traveling to Yagyu or Honno-ji temple in the same fashion we would have Iga? I have the possibility of knowing regret, now...

These thoughts plague my mind, along with the sound of Kotaro's breathing, as I drift off into slumber.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) The name that this person with the AWESOME "Shall we Date?" forum on . (I had to space it out weirdly so that it'll show up).

2) I think I've heard tofu being like this...healthy but flavorless or bad-tasting? Eh, it's a theory.

3) That, my friend, is a reference to Gakupo Kamui, the Internet Co. Vocaloid and purple-haired samurai. I love him!

4) I looked it up: a "ronin" is basically a samurai with no leader. A lone Japanese swordsman.

Thanks, wikipedia!

5) You know; those cone-shaped, woven Japanese hats? Saizo wears one for his monk disguise.

**Eh, not much to say here for this one. Hope you enjoyed reading! Kotaro so adorable...I love his pictures so much.**

**Fun Fact: Did you know that all the guy's characters as well as Nobunaga's war are all based off of actual historical events, characters or fable characters from Japan? I had a hard time understanding a lot of it, but Nobunaga and his son were real guys! I think Hanzo, was, too, and then the ninjas, I think, were either real or fable characters, like Robin Hood for us westerners. There's also a movie called "Goemon" loosely based about him, but he's not nearly as hot as our red-headed Goemon!**

**Ehheh...hope I didn't ruin the experience for you with that little wikipedia side fact...it took me a little while to process.**

Thank you again for reading! Us few "Shall we Date?" fanfictioners should create a forum...I'm surprised that it's not more popular. Anyway, reviews, favorites and follows are, as always, inspiring!

* * *

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL!**

**Email from Kotaro: Are you alright?**

**Did you sleep well last night, Princess? I hope you aren't catching a cold. Please remember that your body does not only belong to you. Do not listen to Goemon or Sasuke if they tell you that. Take care of yourself. I can't bare the thought of something happening to you.  
And...please forgive me for earlier. I will try harder to talk to you. I want to be social...but I just can't. It's how I am. And if you feel as if you need to give me a push...even if it makes me uncomfortable, I will appreciate it. Even if you don't like me, I will do everything in my power to protect you.**

**Kotaro Fuma.**


End file.
